Our Only Choice
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: Beck and Cat have a secret. A bad secret. So they run away together. Will they ever go home? Read to find out what happens.
1. I'm Pregant!

**A/N: I have no idea what to say. Well this is my first Beck and Cat story. I got this idea when I was doing a maths test. A lot of good thing came out of that test. I got an A so it didn't distract me. So I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"This can not be happening," I said out loud. I opened another box and tried again.

"No," I said screaming at the sign. I'm only 16. I can't be pregnant. One last try.

I sighed. I was defintly pregnant. I heard a horn beep. I hurried outside and into Beck's car.

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Are you alright, you look a little pale," he said.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay," he said.

"You coming to Tori's house tonight?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "Can I sleepover at your R.V. tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

We arrived at Hollywood Arts and we walked in with our fingers intwined.

"Hey," André said.

"Hi," Tori said.

"Sup my peeps," Robbie said.

"What do want?" Jade asked.

"Hi everyone," I said.

"Hey," Beck said.

The bell rang.

"We better get to class," I said running in the opposite direction from everyone.

After school Beck brought me home so I could pack some stuff. I done some homework and about two hours later Beck came to pick me up.

"Hey babygirl," he said.

"Hey," I said sadly.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I lied.

"If you say so," he said and drove to Tori's house.

We were going to write a script at Tori's house. We were the last people to get there.

I sat down next to Jade and Beck put his arm around me. "So what should we write the script about?" Tori asked.

"How about two kids who run away together?" Beck suggested. He was a genius. That is what we would do: Run away together.

Everyone agreed.

Everyone besides me came up with ideas and before long we were done.

"Cat," Beck said waiving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's time to go," said Beck.

"Ka Ka," I said following him.

We drove to Beck's house in awkward silence.

Beck opened the door for me but when I came out he stopped me. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Let me carry you," he said and I happily let him.

"Your exhausted babygirl," he said taking off my shirt at putting on one of his on me.

"Yeah," I said taking off my jeans. He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"What's bothering you," he asked. I started bawling while he cradled me in his arms.

"I'm-" I started but couldn't finish. Beck looked sad and confused.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he said.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. His draw dropped and I cried harder.

"Shhh, It will be okay," he said after a few moments of silence. "Everything will be fine," he said.

"No it won't," I sobbed.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because we are both sixteen and stuck with a baby," I whined like a four year old.

"So does that mean we're keeping it?" he asked.

"Of course it does, but one problem: how?" I said.

"Don't worry, about a thing," he said pulling the blankets over me.

"Just go to sleep and all your worries will disappear," he said and I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling terrible. Thank God today is a Saturday. Beck being the best boyfriend ever made me breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head," he said rubbing my head.

"What will our parents say?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie," he said.

"Beck," I said.

"Hmmm," he replied.

"Do you think we should run away together," I asked.

"Cat, to tell you the truth, I actually do," he said.

I smiled. "Does that mean we can," I asked. He nodded.

"Beck," I said. "I think my parents would kick me if out if they knew," I said.

"And my parents would kill me for getting you pregnant, they would say that you're too innocent and make you get an abortion," he said.

"I don't want to kill an unborn baby," I said shaking my head.

"Me either," he said.

"So that's our only choice," I said.

"Yep," he said.

"Beck," I said.

"Yup," he said.

"We're having a baby," I said and ran up to him putting my arms around him and then jumping on him.

"I know, babygirl," he said and kissed me.

We have everything sorted out now. Beck had two thousand dollars in his bank account. I have one thousand in mine.

We are going to run away in Beck's RV when I'm three months pregnant. Which is soon. Beck took me to a doctor and they told me that I'm just over a month pregnant so it is really soon.

I'm going to make money by baking and customising cupcakes and cookies.

Beck is doing a on the road car service. He will fix cars that broke down on the road.

We will never stay in one place for more that a week. That would be too dangerous.

I'm starting to move my stuff into Beck's RV next month. I'm actually kind of exited.

Beck is taking a car course Today. I'm staying at his RV baking cupcakes and cookies. I have 50 normal cupcakes, 50 red velvet, 50 chocolate, 50 blueberry.

I baked, 50 normal cookies, 50 chocolate chip, 50 almond, 50 raisin, 50 spice. I put them all in bags and froze them in Beck's freezer. It was small but there was nothing in it so I have plenty of space.

I spent $100 dollars on baking ingredients but I still have a lot left so I put that in a cupboard.

I would decorate some cupcakes then sell them every Saturday. I have a stall at baking fair near Hollywood. I'm going to sell them at $2 dollars a cupcake/cookie and hopefully I'll make some money.

My stall is called Cat's Crazy Cupcakes and Cookies. I thought of it my self.

I was bored of waiting so I made some cupcakes for Beck and I. They said Cat + Beck on them.

Beck finally came home with lots of stuff.

"Hey," I said taking a box off him. Once I grabbed it I fell straight to the floor. He dropped the rest of the boxes, took the one I had off me and helped me up."Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said giggling. "What do you have?" I asked looking in the boxes.

"Food!" he said. In the boxes I found loads of frozen food like, pizza, French fries , chicken fillets, burger buns and meat and bread.

"I figured we could freeze them so we would only have to buy fruit and veg every week," he said.

"One problem," I said. "The freezer is already full."

"That's why I brought a bigger one," he said taking it out of his car.

"You are a genius!" I said.

"Your so sweet Cat," he said.

"I made you cupcakes if you want some," I said once he was done wiring up the freezer.

"I'd love some Cat," he said. I got them and sat on his lap.

He reached to take one but I stopped him.

"Tell me you love you," I said.

"I love you babygirl," he said and I feed him a cupcake.

From that day on I knew that we would be great parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it. The Kids choice awards are on in an hour here in Ireland. Before it Jade gets chrushed is airing. I can't wait to see them.<strong>

**Please Review, Favourite, Subcribe, Whatever! :-)**


	2. Shhh, it's a secret

**Thanks for all the reviews. I got 6! I'm so happy. It mightn't be a lot for you but it is for me. Even though I got two from the one person. (Crazybookgirl101, you should check out her stories, they're awesome)I have been sick all week and your reviews made me feel better. **

**P.S. In this story Beck and Jade have never dated and you can drive Beck's RV from the inside so you don't need a car. **

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I feel so sick. Stupid morning sickness. I threw up six times in the last three hours. I didn't think it would be this bad.

"Are you feeling any better?" Beck asked.

"No, I feel disgusting," I answered.

"Even though you just vomited out like a whole pool, you still look beautiful," he said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," I replied.

"I wouldn't be a great boyfriend if you weren't a better girlfriend," he said. "Get some rest babygirl," he continued. "I'm going to work, call me if you need me."

When I woke up Beck wasn't back yet. Usually I would be sad but now I'm not. There's something that I need to do.

I picked up my phone and called Jade. I had to tell her. She was my best friend.

"Hi Jade, can you come over to Beck's RV?" I asked.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just need to talk," I assured.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she announced.

She came in the door without bothering to knock.

"Wow, you look awful," she told me. She sat down next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Jade, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, anything," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Your pregnant!" she screamed.

"Shhh, it's a secret," I said putting a finger over my mouth.

"I can't believe he knocked you up," Jade silently screamed.

"It wasn't his fault, I didn't use birth control," I giggled.

"This isn't a laughing matter, why didn't you use it? she asked.

"Jade we didn't use it, we did it," I said confused.

"Cat why didn't you use birth control?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"The Lady in the shop wouldn't give it to me," I giggled. Jade just sighed.

"Does Beck know," she asked.

"Of course he does," I said offended.

"Are you keeping it," she asked.

"Of course I am," I said offended.

"How long have you been pregnant for," she asked.

"Two," I said.

"Two days? Two weeks?" she asked.

"Two months," I said.

"Two months! Why didn't I know about this sooner?" she screamed.

"Shhh," I said again. "Because Beck and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone," I said.

Jade came over and hugged me. Something that she rarely did to anyone. I hugged her back.

"Don't worry Cat," she said. "I'll be here for you the whole time."

I edged a way from her a bit.

"Um... Jade," I said. "I might of forgot one tiny detail," I said no longer looking at her.

"Beck and I are running away together," I said.

She started crying. Jade never cries.

"Please don't cry Jade," I said hugging her.

The RV door opened and Beck walked in and Jade walked out.

"What was s-" Beck started. "You didn't Cat," he groaned.

"I had to," I explained.

"Oh well." He said. Just don't tell anyone else," he warned. I nodded and mimed zipping my lips and started to cry.

"She is sad about us running away," I whimpered.

"Look on the bright side Cat," Beck said. "I made five hundred bucks today," he smiled.

I smiled brightly. Now were saving $4000 for baby stuff. We also had enough money for food and stuff. But we need money for my ultrasound next month. The $500 bucks should more than cover it.

"I'm really excited Beck," I rejoiced.

"Me too babygirl," he said putting his arms around me.

"I better start icing cupcakes," I moaned. Tomorrow was Saturday and the first time that I would be selling cupcakes. I was really excited.

We didn't have school today because we were on Mid Term. I baked loads of Cakes and Cookies.

I iced Cat's Crazy Cupcakes on the plain cupcakes and Cat's Crazy Cookies on the Cookies. I put white butter cream icing on the red velvet cupcakes.

I got started on a sign. It said:

_Cat's Crazy Cupcakes and Cookies!_

_$2 each, $10 for half a dozen, $20 for a dozen._

_I accept orders for personalised cupcakes and cookies. _

_Personalised Cupcake/Cookie $3 each $15 for half a dozen, $25 for a dozen _

I coloured in the sign bright colours so it would be noticed. I think the prices were expectable. I just hoped that they would be okay.

I woke up early the next morning. Beck was still asleep next to me. I cuddled closer to him and put his arm around me.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbled. "Do you-" he started.

"I feel weird," I interupted him. I ran to the bathroom and throwing up again. Beck came running after me and held back my hair for me. He was such a good boyfriend.

"That was so gross!" I said once I stopped.

"Brush your teeth and I'll make you some toast," he said . I spent ages trying to get the taste of vomit out my mouth.

"Breakfast is ready," Beck called.

"Yay," I giggled coming out of the bathroom.

I sat down on his lap and he fed me toast. I giggled.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could have," I bragged to no one.

"You're the best girlfriend a boy could have," he said and kissed me.

"Get dressed babygirl, you have a long day ahead of you," he told me. kissing my head.

I groaned but did as I was told. I wore a t-shirt (I made it my self in costume class, It said Cat's Crazy Cupcakes and Cookies) and skinny jeans.

When I was dressed Beck was already driving the RV to the baking fair. It's not that far away from here. It would be fine when we run away because we can drive there any time we want. There was no way that either of our parents or friends would go there. First of all it there was a fair in Hollywood that they could go to and second they all have no interest in baking so we should be safe.

My old cooking teacher, Marie, owned the fair so it was easy for me to make arrangements.

I got the cupcakes and cookies ready. If I do say so my self they look beautiful. I carefully covered them in cling film. It was now 11 a.m. The fair started at 12 p.m. sharp. We were nearly there so we still had plenty of time.

We arrived there a few minutes after I was ready. Beck picked up the sign I made and a few trays. I picked up the remaining ones and we went over to where I was told that my stall would be set up.

My first time selling cookies was a success. I put out 20 of each type of cupcake/cookie and they were all sold out. I made $200 dollars. That was a lot for my first day. I had also got 24 orders.

The minute I got back into the RV I collapsed on the bed. "I'm so tired," I mumbled.

"Don't jump around so much you could hurt the baby," Beck cautioned.

"I'm scared," I trembled. He immediately came over to me and put his arms around me.

"Of what babygirl?" he asked.

"Babies," I siad. He started laughing.

"That came out wrong," I said giggling.

"I know what you mean," he consoled, tightening his grip around me.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," he assured. "There's nothing to worry about," he added.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I thought the ending was cute. Review please. Just to make me feel better. :-)<strong>

**P.S. Happy Easter! (If you celebrate it)**


	3. Do I look fat?

**Hello! I don't like cheese. That's my catchphrase. I say it all the time. Don't ask why. **

**You can probaly tell that I'm in a good mood. Why? My mom is finally leaving me read the Hunger Games! Don't laugh. I'm serious. She tought it was too violent for her presious daughter. She was wrong.**

****Thanks for the reviews.****

**Well on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I saw my baby! Well not really. I saw him/her on a screen. I technically saw it.

Jade came with me. And Beck of course!

We talked to Jade about the whole thing and she seems a lot calmer about it now. She agrees not to tell anyone on one condition: We meet up every month.

Beck and I agreed to that.

We are leaving tomorrow. It'll be easy because Beck's parents are away.

We wrote everyone a letter and we are going to send them tomorrow.

The letters say,

_To Hannah and Joe Valentine (my parents), Vicky and Kevin Oliver (Beck's parents), André, Robbie, Tori. (We didn't write each name in every letter)_

_As you probably know by now, we have run away,_

_We have a good reason to, so please do not come looking for us or call the police,_

_We have enough money, and jobs to live our lives,_

_We are safe, _

_We have dropped out of Hollywood Arts,_

_We have not run away because of any of you, we promise,_

_We hope that you do not miss us too much,_

_We will see you again some time in the future,_

_Much love as all ways_

_Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver. _

It was so sad writing that letter.

I now have all the stuff I need in Beck's RV. I'm actually really excited as well as nervous. Sure it will be weird at first but we will get used to it. (Hopefully!)

I went home the night before we left. When I came in my mom was doing laundry.

"Mommy, you know that I always love you right?" I said.

"Of course I do honey," she said not really concentrating on me. I sighed and went to find my dad.

"Daddy, you know that I always love you right?" I said.

"That's great sweetie," he said walking out the door.

I went upstairs and packed the rest of my stuff. When I was sure I had absolutely everything I started walking to Beck's house.

I was almost there when in felt something weird on my stomach. I stopped and put my hand over my stomach. I was kicking!

I started giggling. I couldn't wait to tell Beck. Speaking of Beck I was outside his RV by now.

I walked in and screamed, "It's kicking!" really loudly. Bad move Cat.

Tori stood there with her hand over her mouth.

"Cat-kicking-Beck-baby-what?" she said really confused.

"Noooo!" I screamed. "This isn't happening," I said.

"It's okay babygirl," Beck said trying to comfort me. He ran over to me and put his hand over my stomach.

"It is kicking!" he smiled brightly with his hand on my stomach.

"What is going on!" Tori screamed.

"I'm pregnant," I declared nervously. She deserves to know. She is my best friend.

Tori stared at me open mouthed.

"And we're running away," Beck said nervously.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Tori screamed. We looked at her because we were confused.

"Beck was supposed to fall in love with me," She screamed and ran out.

"That was odd," Beck said after a few minutes of silence.

"What was she even doing here," I asked.

"She thought that you were pregnant so she came here," he explained.

"Do I look fat?" I asked.

"Well you don't look as thin as normal," he said unsurely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

"It means that you look a little pregnant," he explained.

"Your so meant to me, I can't believe you think I'm fat!" I screamed and started crying. He ran over to me and picked up and sat me down on the bed. He sat next to me.

"Don't cry babygirl," he said pulling me onto his lap. "You know that I don't think your fat, your just tired babygirl," he lied.

"No I'm not just tired Beck! I'm pregnant for God sake! This is extremely hard for me! Your just making it worse! I hate you! This is all your fault!" I screamed. Beck didn't let go of me the whole time.

"I know babygirl. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry," he said.

"Now your just making me feel guilty," I sobbed. Beck didn't say anything. He just held me tight until I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was sun shining through the curtains. Yay! I couldn't wait to go and see my friends in the park or- No that wasn't going to happen. I was pregnant and stuck in Beck's RV. I sighed and turned over. Beck was still asleep. I poked an prodded him until he woke up.

"I want food," I complained.

"Then get some," he said. I slapped him across the face.

"GET UP OF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET ME SOME FOOD!" I screamed. He instantly jumped to his feet.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"French Fries," I demanded.

"Cat, it's 9 in the morning, you can't have French fries," he said.

"Why not?" I asked and started crying.

"Okay, I'll get them right away," he said.

Later that day we left Hollywood. I don't know how far we went. All I know is that we parked a Wal-Mart somewhere for the night.

We sent the letters too. I really hope that Tori doesn't say anything to anyone.

"Can we go outside and look at the stars?" I asked. It seemed like it was a romantic thing to do.

"Sure babygirl," he smiled. "Put on a sweater first," he told me. He handed me one of his and I put it on.

We went on to the roof of his RV. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into him.

I was quite happy just sitting there looking at the stars.

"Will we ever go back?" I asked.

"Probably," Beck said.

"I don't think we should of done this," I said starting to cry.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he comforted me.

"But what if it's not," I wept.

"It will be," Beck pulled me on to his lap. "I promise."

"Why did I have to get pregnant?" I sighed.

"Think of it as a positive thing, not a negative," Beck said.

"I hate you," I said punching my stomach. I wasn't taking about Beck, I was talking about my unborn child.

"Stop it," Beck warned grabbing my hands. "You could hurt the baby," he said worried.

"I'm trying to," I sobbed. Beck held me by the shoulders.

"Well stop," he told me. "Do you want to kill a little unborn baby?" he asked.

"No…." I said.

"Well don't punch your self," he said. We stayed silent for a while.

"Can we go back inside now?" I asked.

"Of course babygirl," he said jumping down. He held me under the arms and lifted me down. Once I was on the ground, he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. He put me into his, (now our) bed.

"Goodnight babygirl," he said kissing my forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. I suddenly started crying.

"What's the matter," Beck asked worriedly. I didn't respond but I continued to cry.

Beck held me tightly in his arms.

"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you," I said. "I don't deserve you," I whined.

"Yes you do," he told me. "You deserve better," he said and kissed my head. I was too tired to argue so I just went to sleep. We might fight sometimes but you still can't deny that we're perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading &amp; I hope you enjoied (enjoyed? IDK how to spell it) the chapter. I had a boring week, so make my next one less boring by reviewing. Please. <strong>


	4. I feel dizzy!

**Ariana Grande got a tatoo! Sorry I just needed to get that out of me. Another thing I need to get out: The Hunger Games is addicting. I started reading the first book this day last week and now I'm 36% done the third book. If you read the book/saw the movie I have a poll on my page related to it so vote! Does anyone else think Katniss and Beck would make a good couple. I do. But he is still way better that Cat.**

**And another thing: I _hate_ Irish music. Like hate it. (I'm Irish so I'm not making fun of Irish people.) My friends and I were walking down the street (we were shopping) and we can bearly hear ourselfs think with all the people singing Irish music at the side of the street. We blocked it out by singing "I'm Sexy And I know It."**

**You're more that likely** **thinking get on with the story so I will.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

It is now only 5 months until my baby is born. We're now in someplace in San Francisco for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'm selling Cakes and Cookies, which are still a success. I make about $500 a week. Beck makes about a thousand a week.

We save most of the money that we make every week. We only spend about $50, for the food we need. We still have loads of food in the freezer as well.

Beck came home from work early today.

"Hey Beck," I said.

"Hey, baby," he said. Then he stopped. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Knitting!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Sweaters!" I said. The were the really cute ones that you button up.

"Why?" he asked.

"So our baby will be warm in the winter," I said.

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so why are you knitting it blue?" he asked,.

"I knitted a pink one too," I said holding it up. "And white and yellow," I said holding them up too.

Beck picked them up.

"There so cute," he said. "And tiny," he added smiling.

"I know, I'm creative," I said giggling. He came over to me and put his arm around me.

"You are so smart Cat," he said. "They are perfect, we'll save a lot of money now," he said kissing my head. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm even luckier to have you," I said.

"No I am," he said back.

"No I am," I said in a serious voice.

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am," I said before collapsing on him because we were laughing so much.

"If you think that's funny, what do you think of this," he said and started tickling me.

"Beck, please stop," I said between giggles.

"Nah," I said.

"Beck, I'm serious stop," I said trying to push his off me.

"Okay," he said but then when I stopped to get up he pulled me back down and started kissing me. The kissing soon turned into intense making out.

Beck slid his hand up my top. I let him do that but when he started tracing his hand around my waist line put away.

He pouted.

"No way Beck, I'm pregnant," I said.

"Aw," he said sulking. I giggled at him.

"What were we fighting again?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know!" I yelled. "You expect me to know everything," I said.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to upset you," he started.

"Just forget it," I said angrily. He came over to me and put his arms around me.

"Leave me alone," I screeched. He did as I said. I dived down on our bed and started to cry. I couldn't stick this anymore. Constant mode changes, throwing up almost everyday and being tired all time.

Beck left me alone for about an hour. Then he came over to me.

"Cat sweetie, you have decorate your stuff for tomorrow," he said sweetly. When he was sweet to me when I was bitchy to him it made me feel bad.

I put my head out from under my pillow. His was sitting down next to me. I looked at him and shook my head. I don't know why but I didn't feel like selling stuff tomorrow. I was way too tired.

"Please babygirl, I would do it for you but I'd be absolutely crap at it," he said. "Do it for our baby," he said patting my belly.

I smiled a tiny bit and got up. He smiled at me and watched me the whole time. The baby kept kicking me the whole time. At first it was cute but now it's just plain annoying.

Whenever I put my hands over my stomach (because the kicking hurt) Beck would ask me if I was okay and I would nod.

When I was done the cupcakes and cookies (It didn't take that long because I already had most of them done) the room started spinning. I put my hand on the counter and tried to keep my balance.

When Beck saw that I was dizzy he came running over to me. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed and sat me down.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I fell dizzy," I said.

"Like you might faint?" he asked still worried. I nodded.

"Put you head between your legs," he said slowly helping me put my head down.

"Stay there," he said. "I'll get you a glass of water," he said and got me one.

When I felt a bit less dizzy I put my head up and Beck handed me the glass of water. I drank it and yawned.

"Do you fell better now?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm exhausted," I said yawning again.

"Go to sleep," he said. "You need the rest."

I laid down in bed.

"Can you lie with me please?" I asked.

"Of course," he said laying down next to me. "I'd do anything for you," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much, Beck," I said meaning every word of it.

"I love you too, more than anything," he said kissing my head.

We stayed silent for a while. I was half asleep. I think Beck was too. But then something crossed my mind and I just had to say it.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I honestly don't mind, once it's healthy and your happy," he said.

"I don't really mind either," I said. "But I really can't wait to find out," I said.

"We will next month baby," he said. "You'll just have to wait until then," he said.

We stayed silent for a while again. Before I broke the ice. Again!

"Do you think we'll ever tell our parents?" I asked.

"I think so…." he said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said.

"I'm excited," I said.

"Me too babygirl," he said.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. "But only if your in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. I will spent some of the next week learning latin (help me) so make me happy by reviewing. Please.<strong>


	5. It's perfect!

**Hi! Okay thanks for the reviews. I only got 2 but it's not going to stop me updating. **

**I have a new story called On a Dark and Stormy Night. Please read it. It's mainly Cabbie (my 2nd favourite couple, bat is my first) with some Tandré (I like them too) and Bade (I used to like them now I don't but It was my only choice to put them in. Do you get it?)**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I'm so excited! Today we're finding out if we're having a boy or a girl. We told Jade that she couldn't come with us. She wasn't too happy about that. But we convinced her not to. Beck and I want to go alone. Just a special moment for the too of us.

I'm really excited. We both are.

I'm trying to bake cookies but I'm too excited.

"Cat," Beck said.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you just put in the cupcake mixture?" he asked. I looked down.

"Oops," I said dropping the blue food colouring in the bowl.

"Now it's even more blue," I frowned and took the bottle out.

"Phooey," I said.

"Blue velvet cupcakes," I said giggled.

"Your so weird Cat," he said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I said giggling. I wasn't exactly mad. I was to excited to be angry.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" I said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Me either babygirl," Beck said. I stopped jumping and walked over to him.

I sighed and sat on his lap.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Everything," I said and stated crying. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head.

"Please don't cry baby," he said holding me even tighter.

"I'm sick of it," I said still sobbing.

"Sick of what?" he asked.

"Being pregnant," I said and stopped crying and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" I said and flopped down on the bed.

"I know you are," he said laughing at me.

"And your gonna be a daddy!" I said. He just shook his head at me.

* * *

><p>The next day we had an appointment at a doctors to find out what the sex of the baby was.<p>

"Are we nearly there yet," I asked for the 100th time today.

"Not yet babygirl," he said sweetly.

"How about now?" I asked like an impatient three year old.

"No," he said a little bit less sweetly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because," he said.

"Just because what?" I asked.

"Just because that," he said.

"Beck," I whined.

"Cat," he whined in the same tone that I did.

"I'm not taking to you for the rest of the day," I said.

"Fine by me," he said. We were there a few minutes later.

"We're here now Cat," he said.

"YAAAY," I said and flung my arms around him. He laughed as we walked inside.

We sat down in the waiting room. Suddenly I grabbed Beck's hand and ran out of the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"My kindergarten friend's mom was in there," I said worriedly.

"How did you recognise her?" he asked.

"I have a good memory," I said nodding.

"What did we have for dinner yesterday?" he asked. Why would he want to know that? How would I know that? He's the one who cooked it.

"Lemons?" I said unsurely.

"Do you really think we had lemons?" he asked.

"Noooo…" I said and he chuckled.

"There is no way that she'll recognise you," he said. "Your hair wasn't even magenta when you knew her," he said. "Can we please go back inside?" he asked.

"Okay…." I said as we waked hand in hand back inside.

We sat down and it wasn't long before we were call in.

I squealed with excitement as we walked into.

I sat down on he chair and Beck held my hand.

"Hello, Miss Valentine and Mr. Oliver, has everything been well since the last time I saw you?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"Yes it has," Beck said.

"So are you ready to find out if your having a boy or a girl-" he started but someone burst through the door. It was Tori!

"I'm sorry but you really can't be here," Dr. Ryan said.

"Tori what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was so worried about you," she said. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay," she said.

"We're okay," Beck said. "You can go now," he said.

"How did you know we here?" I asked.

"Jade," she said.

"Oh," Beck and I said simultaneously.

"Speaking of Jade, I hear you meet up once a month," she said. "How come it's not the same with me?" she asked.

"No, no they don't," Beck said. For once I ignored him.

"Yeah we do and I can meet up with you too if you want," I said sweetly.

"Cool and when do we meet up this month?" she asked.

"How about-" I started but I was rudely interrupted.

"Now!" Beck said pushing Tori towards the door. "Your talking now, that counts, Goodbye Tori," he said shoving her out the door.

"And good riddance," he said once she was out. I couldn't help giggling.

"Beck," I said still giggling. "That was so rude," I said.

"I'm not the one who wants to meet up with her every month," he said.

"She is out friend, Beck," I said.

"Your friend," Beck started. "Not mine," he added.

"She is both of our friends," I said.

"Em, excuse me but what do you mean by meet up every month," Dr. Ryan said.

"We mean once a month we pick a place and we meet up," Beck said. I have no idea why he is so cranky today. He normally isn't.

"Well can we find out if I'm having a boy or girl now?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay," Dr. Ryan said putting the cold gooey stuff on my stomach.

"What would you prefer," he asked moving the wand-thing over my stomach.

"We honestly don't mind," Beck said speaking for both of us. "Once it's healthy."

He squeezed my hand tighter.

"Well it seems that your having a girl," he said. Beck and I both smiled brightly. I wasn't going to tell anyone but I secretly wanted a girl. I think Beck did too.

"She is due on about the 1st of September," he said. "Everything seems to be going smoothly so far," he said smiling. "I'll see you in a few months," he said and walked out the door.

We were still staring at the screen.

"Can we call her Willow?" I asked.

Beck smiled, "Of course we can."

"It means unbreakable, like a willow tree," I told him.

"It's perfect," he said.

"I want to call her that because our love is unbreakable," I said. Beck looked into my eyes.

"I think I love the name a lot more," he said and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Tell me if you like the name I picked.<strong>

**Also do you want me to change my avatar to a picture of myself. Or keep it the way it is.**

**P.S. I had cupcakes for breakfast. You don't need to know that but whatever.**


	6. Jade, It says baby boy on it!

**Okay I'm really confused. The like icons for like bold, italic, under line are not there. Well they are there but I can't see them. **

**Anyways, I was thinking that I should update more reguarly. It's 12 p.m. here. I should be at school but I had to go to the detist. I got a filling. It took a lot of coaxing for me to let them put the needle in my mouth. I was so nervous. So I got it done but I have stomach cramps and my mouth is still numb so I really couldn't be bothered going back to school.**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

We're going baby shopping! I just called Jade and Tori and we are going to Babies R Us today.

We parked the RV in the parking lot early this morning and Beck went to work. We are meeting here at 2p.m.

I decided I want a Piglet theme for Willow. I love Winnie The Pooh so why not? Piglet is pink and cute.

At around two-ish Tori arrives knocks on the door of Beck's RV. I told her to meet me here but I told Jade to meet us inside.

"Hi Tori," I said.

"Hey Future Mommy," Tori said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I said.

"Nothing…" Tori said. "Just that in 3 months your going to have a baby," she added.

"I know isn't it so exciting," I said. "Come on lets go," I said taking Tori's hand and leading her inside. Jade was waiting for us.

"What's she doing here?" Jade said.

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"I think she meant me, Cat," Tori said.

"She's baby shopping with us, duh," I said.

"Where are we going first?" Tori asked. I don't know why but I think she was trying to change the subject.

"Furniture section," I said as we started walking towards it.

"What's our budget?" Jade asked.

"Two," I said.

"I hate to say this Cat, but two hundred won't get us very far," Tori said.

"Two thousand silly," I said.

"Don't you think that's just a bit too much, Cat," Jade said.

"No," I said. "Just 4 weeks money," I said. "And that's just mine, not Beck," I added.

We spent $560 in the furniture shop. I got a cot, a chest of drawers, a changer top, a toy box and a mattress. And best of all, they are all pink!

We they were flat packs so they were quite easy to bring to the car. Well how would I know. Tori and Jade were the ones who did it.

Jade doesn't think that everything should be pink. I told her that all her clothes won't be pink. But most of them will.

Next we went to the baby supplies shop. We spent $465 there. We got a baby started pack which includes: an eclectic steriliser, an electric bottle warmer, single bottle steriliser, insulated bottle bags, 4 x 260ml bottles, 2 x 150ml bottles, 2 x medium teats, 2 x fast flow teats, 6 x milk powder dispensers, 4 x milk storage lids, bottle and teat brush, 1 x pure soother an teat tongs. We got a push chair which includes a car seat (we didn't really need one but it would be handy to have, a baby monitor, four piglet burp clots, 3 piglet pacifiers, 5 piglet baby bottles, a piglet baby blanket and 2 spare pink ones, and a diaper bag.

I was going to breast feed Willow but the bottles would be hand to have. We were going to get diapers and stuff like that closer to when Willow was born.

We were now going to the baby clothes department.

"Do you have any idea what your going to call her?" Tori asked.

"We're calling her Willow," I said.

"Aw that's adorable," Tori said as we walked into the shop.

"How about Jade for a middle name," Jade said. Willow Jade that actually sounded nice.

"No Willow Victoria is better," Tori said.

"Willow Jade."

"Willow Victoria."

"Willow Jade."

"Willow Victoria."

"Willow Jade."

"Be quiet," I screamed.

"Sorry," they said.

"Hey what about this," Jade said showing me clothes.

"Jade," Tori started. "It says baby boy on it," Tori said shaking her head.

"Okay how about it in pink," I said. It was a light pink top that said baby girl, light and dark pink striped legging, the same colour hat and a pink tutu.

"Really cute," Tori said throwing it into the cart.

Jade found a black dress with light pink frills around her end, sleeves and collar. It said Willow in light pink writing on it. Even though it was black I absolutely loved it.

We found a really cute denim dress with piglet on the two pockets.

We got a white Japanese sort of dress with dark pink flowers and a red bow and red outlining. It was so cute.

I got striped dress set. One was pink and white and the other was red and white.

We got a denim dress with white sleeves, it has a pink bow and pink flowers on it.

I got a pink and light green outfit. It was a pink dress with green flowers, pink shoes and green socks. It came with a green hair band with a flower on it. That would be cute for when she is older.

The piglet clothes were hard to find but we still managed to find some.

I found a 5 set of piglet tops, A 3 set of piglet baby grows, piglet jeans, a two pack of piglet dresses, piglet vests and piglet dungarees.

I got a set of t-shirts that say "I'm a smiley baby" and it has a smiley face on it. I got a white one, a pink one, a light blue and a yellow one.

I got loads of tops so I got pink, yellow, purple, red, black, white and denim colour leggings.

Tori found the cutes things ever. Cute sparkly pink converse and pink sunglass. For babies. Isn't that the cutest thing ever.

"We have loads of day clothes but we need more baby grows and vests," Tori said. Jade and I agreed.

We got a really cute baby grow that said, "Party in my crib, 3 a.m." and one that said, "Nobody leaves the baby in the corner." and one that said "born to be spoilt."

We 10 pack of multicoloured vests. We got a 5 pack of pink baby grows. We got another pack of baby grows and they have bunny ears on them.

We were about to check out when we found t-shirts that have cupcakes on them so we got them, then we found baby grows the same desing so we got them too.

I didn't get too many warm stuff because I knitted sweaters and she wouldn't be outside much.

We walked out to the check out.

"That's a lot of baby clothes," said the woman at the register. "When is she due?" she asked.

"1st of September," I said.

"Are you excited," She asked.

"Really," I said.

"Is her theme piglet?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" she asked.

"Will you stop being to nosy!" Jade said.

"Jade!" Tori and I said.

"Willow," I said.

"That's cute," she said.

"That will bee $395 dollars," she said. I handed the money in cash.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your very welcome, have a nice day," she said as we walked out.

So far we had spent $1,420 so far. We had one shop left to go to. The toy shop!

Tori took the clothes to the RV while Jade and I went to the toy shop.

We got really tiny teddy bears one in pink, one in white, one in brown, one piglet and that said Willow on it.

We got a piglet rattle and another thing that plays the Winnie the Pooh theme song when you shake it.

Then we got a pink rocking swing. It cost a lot but it would be great to put her in when Beck was driving. Especially when she was older.

I got a piglet melody mobile. I didn't see how that was a toy but whatever.

I also got 3 small (but not small enough to swallow) piglet figures.

At the back of the room we found DVDs. Tori found about 10 Winnie movies/episodes so we bough them.

We spent $185 in the toy shop. When we were done we went into the RV and Tori cooked some frozen pizza.

When we were eating it Beck came home.

"Wow!" he said. "How much stuff did you buy?" he asked.

"A lot," I said giggling.

"Well I better get started with making the flat packs," he said.

A little while later Jade and Tori left. A few hours later Beck was done.

"Thanks Beck," I said.

"Your welcome babygirl," he said taking a bite you of a cookie.

"I'm going to put some of her stuff in drawers," I said.

The cot was straight across from our bed. Right next to that was the drawers. Beck put the changing top on top of the chest of drawers. On the other side of cot was her toy box.

I put all her everyday clothes and baby grows in the top drawer.

I put her dressed in the middle drawer and bottles and stuff in the last drawer.

The toy box was quite small but it would do. I folded the swinging chair and put it on the bottom.

I put the shaking stuff and the figures on top of them. On top of them I put the DVDs and teddies.

On top of the toy box I put the car seat. I folded down the push chair and it under the cot.

When I was done Beck was already in bed. It was only eight but we were both wrecked.

I laid down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he said and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Review please. :-P<strong>

**Oh and Emma, I'm sorry but Cat's isn't having triplets. I would have to rewrite the whole story again. The part where I'm writing Willow is already walking. Sorry.**

**And which do you prefer, Willow Jade or Willow Victoria?**


	7. He loves me too

**This chapter is a bit ramdom. I'm was supposed to upadate on just Wednesdays and Sundays, but I got loads of reviews (well what I call loads, thank you by the way) and I'm bored. I did my homework at school so I don't really have anything better to do.**

**I got two reviews saying that I should use both middle names so that's what I will do. Great idea by the way.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I received bad news today. My old cooking teacher, (also the one who runs the fair) Marie was in a car accident and is dangerously near death. We were told that she just woke up from a coma. She can talk and stuff now but the doctors said that she probably wont make it through the night.

I was crying when I found out.

"What's the matter babygirl?" Beck came running over to me.

I explained to him what had happened.

"Do you want me to take you to see her?" Beck asked.

I nodded, "Yes please….but can you get me pickles first, NOW," I said Beck chuckled and got the pickles out of the fridge and started the RV.

The craving are so bad now. And I mean really bad. At least I don't have morning sickness anymore. That was the worst.

Beck and I walk into the hospital with our fingers intwined. We walk up to the reception desk.

"We're looking for Marie Walsh," I said.

She typed it in on her computer. "She's on the third floor, first door on the left," she said.

"Thank you," I said and Beck and I walked up there.

We slowly walked into the room. Marie smiled at me when we walked in. Her daughter Emily was the only other person in the room. Emily was her only family.

"Hello Cat, you're just the person that I wanted to see, how's little Willow doing," she asked like Willow was already born.

"Hey," I said sadly. "Willow's good."

"So we have some things to discuss," she said. "How would feel about taking over my cooking class," she said.

"That would be great! Are you serious?" I said.

She laughed at my enthusiasm. "Of course I'm serious," she said.

"I'd love to," I said. "When?" I said.

"You could start in September after Willow is born," she said. "It would be easier then," she said. I nodded.

"You will still have your stall of course," she said. "Emily will be taking over the fair," she said. "You can do it straight after the fair ends, in the tent, do you know the one I'm talking about?" she asked.

"Yes I do," I said.

"You will be doing it for 8-12 year olds," she said. "Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"It's perfect," I said smiling brightly.

"The class runs for 10 weeks, you will have 15 pupils and it's $200 for the ten weeks," she said.

"That's 3000 dollars for 10 weeks," I said excitedly.

"So your happy now," she said.

"I'm always happy! Thank you so much!" I said running over and hugging her.

"Is it okay if I go," Beck said. "I'm late for work," he explained.

"That's fine," Marie said. Beck kissed my cheek and left.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Emily said getting up to go.

"Thanks so much for the job," I said. "You really don't know how much it means to me," I said. "Thanks to you, Willow will be able to live, eat, drink, wear clothes, and be happy," I said.

"If I didn't have the stall we probably wouldn't of have food or gas," I said. "I wouldn't be able to have ultrasounds and whatever," I said now crying.

"Thanks for everything," I said. "It all means so much to me," I said.

"Don't worry, Cat," she said. "It was and will be worth it," she added. "I know that you will make me proud and that the kids and their parents will love you," she said. "Everyone loves you, you are lovable," she said.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you would be an excellent cook, and I was right. Wasn't I. I remember a tiny little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair," she said. "You were always a beautiful child," she said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"I know Willow will be too, you and that boyfriend are both flawless," she said. "He seems like an excellent boyfriend," she said.

"He is, the best one that a girl could have and I love him with all my heart," I said. "He loves me too.""I bet he does, you and him will be excellent parents, Cat," she said.

We chatted about stuff for another little while before she asked me something important.

"Would you sing at my funeral?" she asked.

"Really? I be honoured to," I said.

"Great! You're an excellent singer Cat," she said. "Now go get the song ready," she said. "I want to sleep," I she said.

Marie died three days later. I was the last person that she talked to. The song I picked to sing at her funeral was In The Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan.

I wore a plain black dress for the funeral. I had to get a maternity one because I wouldn't fit into Jade's. I'm so fat.

I cried a few times during the funeral. I was singing in the grave yard where she was buried. I was actually nervous when I was going up to sing. I thought that I was going to forget the words. Luckily I didn't.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, For the break that will make it ok, There's always some reason to feel not good enough, And it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction oh beautiful release, Memories seep from my veins, They may be empty and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight," I sang. Once I started singing the whole grave yard went quiet. "In the arms of an Angel fly away from here, From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here," I sang. People who weren't at the funeral started coming over to us. "So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, There's vultures and thieves at your back, The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies, That you make up for all that you lack, It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, It's easier to believe, In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, That brings me to my knees," I sang. This was quite risky because someone from school could see me, but I was willing to take the risk. "In the arms of an Angel far away from here, From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here," I sang. When I paused there was total silence. "You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here," I sang. Everyone cheered and clapped. I walked over to Beck and he kissed me.

We went straight to bed when we got home. We were exhausted.

We cuddled for a while before I had an idea.

"How about both name!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Beck asked confused.

"How about two middle names instead of one," I said.

"What names?," he asked.

"Victoria and Jade," I told him.

"Willow Victoria Jade," he said and smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," I said cuddling into him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review. And just to let you know if I don't update on Sunday I'm probaly at a mental hospital. Like Cat. My dad keeps saying that they're coming to get me. I'm compleatly sane, I just laugh and really random times. :-)<strong>


	8. But Then We'll have a baby!

**Aw! The buttons are gone again. Where are they? I can't even put this in bold. I feel sad now! Okay they'er back now! That was weird.**

**I tried to pull an all nighter last night. I failed misaberly! (Is that spelt right, If it's not you know what I mean)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

Cat's POV

I'm so bored. I can't wait to get this stupid baby out of me. She is so annoying. I can't do anything. I can't barely walk properly. It's too hard. I can't see Cat's Crazy Cupcakes and Cookies anymore. Tori and Jade have to do it for me. I feel so pregnant. I can't talk to Beck because he is at work.

There is nothing good on T.V. Nothing!

Wait I have an idea. I could watch videos on the slap!

I typed in the on my laptop. I watched loads of videos. I was watching one of Tori being a ham burger. I started crying. Why couldn't everything be like it was then. Why did I have to get pregnant? Why couldn't I still be in Hollywood Arts? Why couldn't I see André, Robbie, Sikwoods, Lane, my mommy, my daddy, my brother, his hamster, his hamsters toes, Beck's parents, Rex, Sinjin? Why couldn't I be like every other girl my age? Why?

I was still crying when Beck came home. When he saw me he came running over to me.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked me.

"I want my life back!" I cried. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He rubbed my back and left me cry. He didn't say anything until I stopped.

"So don't you like living alone with me?" he asked.

"No, I actually don't mind that part," I giggled.

"That's not what you said," he said. He was just winding me up now.

"Why are you winding me up?" I asked.

"Because your sexy when you're mad!" he said.

"I don't think it is possible for a 8 month pregnant 16 year old to be sexy," I said.

"I think it is," Beck said kissing my neck.

"No it's not," I said.

"Why are you so odd with me?" Beck asked putting his arms around me.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm just emotional," I said.

"Me too baby," he said cuddling into me more.

"I just want her to be born," I said.

"Me too," he said. We stayed silent and cuddled up for a bit.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" I asked.

"Cat, I don't think we'll be good parents, I know we will be," he said and kissed me. I climbed onto his lap and we started making out. I'm eight months pregnant and I'm making out with my boyfriend, in an RV that we have ran away in, parked in a all night car park. We have messed up lives.

I had my last ultrasound until I had Willow on the 7th of August. Now long until I do have her. I'm so excited.

Dr. Ryan asked us boring questions about Willow being born and stuff like that.

"Well it looks like everything is still on track," Dr. Ryan said. "The date should be 1st of August," he said.

"Don't worry, if it's gone past the 1st of August and she's not born yet," he said. "And it's also possible that she could be born before it," he said.

I laid on the chair taking it all in. Beck was sitting on the chair but he was obvious to the whole thing. He was to busy watching Willow on the screen.

I couldn't wait to see her. Beck and I pretty much have the same colour hair before I died mine. Beck's is a little darker that mine. Our eyes are both a deep chocolate brown. The only major difference is our skin. Mine is quite pale (but nowhere as pale as Jade's) and Beck's is really tanned. Who would she look more like? I wish I could just see her now.

Once I got back I dived down on the bed. Wrong move Cat. Now my stomach hurts like crazy.

"Ow!" I said holding my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked frantically. He ran over to me and put his hands on my stomach.

"Yeah," I said. I started crying. "What's the matter baby?" he asked. How many times did he asked me that in the last 8 months.

"My stomach hurts so bad," I said cuddling into him. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"I wish it would all just stop," I said. My voice was muffled because I was now sobbing into his chest. He pulled me on to his lap.

"It will be all over soon," he said trying to comfort me.

"But then we'll have a baby," I said.

"That's a good thing," he said. "A beautiful baby girl," he said.

"But what if she's ugly," I said.

"She won't be," Beck said.

"She could be," I said.

"Face it Cat, you have to agree I'm as sexy as hell, and your-" Beck said but I cut him off.

"Ugly," I said. "I'm ugly," I said crying even more. Beck pulled me away from his a bit and held me by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever call your self ugly again," he said. I just cried harder.

"Can I go to bed," I asked after I had finally stopped crying.

"I think that's a good idea," Beck said. He changed me in to one of his tops and his boxers. I always feel more comfortable and safe in Beck's clothes.

He lifts me into bed and comes in next to me. I honestly don't know how he can lift me when I'm so fat. Technically he is lifting his daughter as well.

I really can't believe that I'm going to have a daughter in less than a month. I'm so excited. So is Beck. Jade and Tori can't wait to see her.

"Beck," I said quietly.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Promise that you will always love me no matter what," I said.

"I promise that I will love Cat Valentine with all my heart no matter what," he said.

"I'll always love you too," I said.

"I know you will babygirl," he said wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>

**Jillian211 - I was going to! But then I decided not to and... And also I have a cousin that was born yesterday and her middle name is Marie!**


	9. I Can't Believe She is Ours

**Okay here's the next chapter :-) I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reviewing. I also have a new story up. It's called Titanium. It's Beck and Cat so read it if you already didn't.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

My stomach hurts so bad. The constant kicking is so annoying. I spent all of the last three days in bed. I'm so bored.

"Cat," Beck said. "Wake up sweetie," he said shaking me gently.

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Jade and Tori are here," he said. I sat up.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Cat," Jade said sitting down next to me. Tori sat down on the other side of me. She put her hands on my stomach.

"Wow!" she said. "She kicks really hard," Tori said. Jade put her hand on my stomach.

"Woah," she said. "She sure can kick," she added.

"It's so annoying," I said. "I want it to stop," I whined.

"It will stop when she's born," Tori said.

"But she's not born until September," I said.

"That's not that far away," Jade said.

"It's like ten days away," I moaned.

"Ten days isn't that long," Tori said.

"Yeah it is," I whined.

"It will be here before you know it," Tori assured.

We talked for a while before they left. I was kind of glad that they did. I wanted to be alone with Beck.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Nothing exciting," Beck said sitting down next to me.

"I guarantee you that it was more exciting that staying here alone," I said.

"Poor you," Beck said wrapping his arms around me.

We both fell asleep like that. A few hours later I woke up. My stomach hurt like crazy.

I climbed over Beck and got a glass of water. I climbed back over him and sat back down but I spilled my water en route.

"Phooey," I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt my pants getting wet. What the hell! I didn't spill it on my pants.

Then it hit me. My water just broke!

"Beck," I said shaking him. "Beck wake up," I shouted.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he said.

"My water just broke," I said crying.

"Are you serious?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Don't worry," he said putting on clothes. He ran to the drivers seat and started the RV. I slowly walked up and sat next to him.

"You should call Jade and Tori," Beck said.

"Ka ka," I said calling Jade.

"_Hey Jade," I said._

"_What?" she said. I obviously woke her up. She sounded cranky._

"_My water just broke, we're on our way to the hospital," I said._

"_What? Really?" she said. "I'll be right there," she said._

"_Will you call Tori for me please?" I said. _

"_Sure," she said and hung up._

"I can't believe this is happening," I said.

"Me either," he said.

"It's only the 20th of August," I said.

"21st now," Beck said looking at the clock. It was seven minutes past midnight.

Before long we were at the nervously walked in together.

The lady at the reception desk knows us and she brought us to the delivery room.

After a lot of waiting, pushing and screaming Willow was finally born.

She was absolutely gorgeous. So cute. She had loads of hair for a new born. Like her head was covered in it. It was the exact same colour as mine before I died it. She had Beck's skin though. The tan looked perfect on her. She was really tiny. Way smaller that I imagined. She only weighed 6 pounds and 7 ounces.

"I can't believe how great this feels," I said looking straight at Willow. She was wearing the baby grow that said "born to be spoilt" She was defintly born to be spoilt. I never saw anything cuter.

"I can't believe she is ours," I said crying. I was really emotional.

"Me either," Beck said. He was sitting down next to me.

"She is so… fantastic," Beck said.

"Can you take a picture of us please?" I asked Jade who was sitting across from us. Tori mysteriously never showed up. Jade said that she wasn't answering her phone. I think Jade just didn't call her. I know it sounds mean but I'm kind of glad she didn't call her. I liked it with just Beck, Jade and myself. And Willow of course.

"Of course," she said. "If I can hold Willow afterwards," she said."Ka ka," I said giggling. Beck put his arm around me, I put my head on his shoulder but I still had my eyes fixed on Willow. Jade took the picture.

She put the camera down and opened her arms. I carefully put Willow into them.

"Be careful with her," I said.

"Don't worry I will," she said.

"She's beautiful," she said having a good look at her.

"I know," I said.

"You two are so lucky to have a beautiful baby like her," she said.

A few minutes later she started crying (Willow not Jade!) and I took her back into my arms. I rocked her in my arms for a bit before a nurse came in.

"You can feed her now if you want," she said handing me a bottle. I decided I was going to formula feed her because babies are supposed to sleep better and are more settled when you do.

"Yes please," I said taking the bottle from her. I popped it in Willow's little mouth and she happily sucked from it. Half way through feeding her she opened her eyes. They were a really dark brown. They were gorgeous. They looked really sad. But so cute. I loved them.

"Her eyes are open," I exclaimed.

I burped her and everything. When I was done I handed her to Beck. He was desperate to get a good look at her eyes.

"Hello Willow," he said to her. "How's our little baby?" he said.

Soon the nurse came in with Willow's birth cert.

**Certification of Birth**

_**Name: Willow Victoria Jade Oliver**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Date Of Birth : August 21**__**st**__** , 2012, 2:36 A.M.**_

_**Weight: 6 Pounds and 7 Ounces**_

_**Length: 14 Inches**_

_**Eye Colour: Dark Brown **_

_**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**_

_**Skin: Tan **_

_**Parents: Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine . **_

Willow was the best baby ever and Beck and I loved her. More that anything. Well maybe we love each other a tiny bit more!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not doing a birth scene because...there is no way I'm writing one. I couldn't if I tried. Also let me know if I ever write anything ridiclous. I was writing a chapter futher on in this chapter and I wrote Tori sat on the TV. I re-read it and though to myslef, why the hell would Tori sit on a TV?<strong>

**Review please!**


	10. Aw she's so adorable!

**Wow! 40 reviews. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I'm exhausted. I never thought that having a baby would be this exhausting. She always cries. But it's okay because she's so cute.

Jade never told Tori that I had Willow. Isn't she so mean. I told her to because she had school the next day but she didn't. Tori surprising didn't call me for another 4 weeks.

_"Hey Cat!" she said._

_"Hi Tori!" I said like I would before I was pregnant._

_"Somebody is sounding happy," she said._

_"Who?" I asked innocently._

_"You!" she said._

_"Oh," I said giggling. Then Willow started crying. I went over and picked her up with the phone between my head and my shoulder._

_"Who is crying?" she asked._

_"Willow," I said more interested in feeding Willow than talking to Tori._

_"Willow!" she said. "You mean you had her!" she said._

_"Yeah," I said. "Did you not know?" I asked._

_"You never told me," she said sadly._

_"Jade was supposed to," I said. "She didn't," I said giggling._

_"Thank you Captain Obvious," she said angrily._

_"Why are you so mad," I asked. Willow started crying because I momentarily stopped feeding her._

_"Because my best friend just had a baby and I had no idea about it!" she said._

_"Who had a baby," I asked excitedly._

_"You," she said in a duh voice._

_"Sorry," I said in a baby voice._

_"When do I get to see her?" she asked out of the blue._

_"Whenever you want," I said._

_"Will you be at the baking place tomorrow?" she asked._

_"Of course I will," I said._

_"I'll meet you before it," she said before hanging up._

"Hey Tori," I said. It was now Saturday morning and Beck and I had just given Willow her first bath at home. So exciting.

"Hello," she said waiting politely by the door.

"Come one over," Beck said. I was to busy putting a diaper on Willow to talk. She came over and Willow cutely started at her.

"Aw she's so adorable," Tori said. "Can I hold her?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," I said. "But let me dress her first just in case she gets cold," I said. "What should she wear?" I asked.

"How about one of the piglet baby grows, they're so cute," she said.

"Ka ka," I said putting it on her. It was white, soft and it had a small picture of piglet surrounded by flowers on it. It was so cute just like Willow.

I handed Willow to Tori. She stared up at her probably wondering who she was.

"You two can get ready, I'll take care of her," Tori said helpfully.

"Thanks," I said. I was really excited for the class. I went into the tent a few minutes ago. It was so cool! Beck and Willow was going to be with me. I couldn't wait to meet the students.

"I'll take the stuff over to your stall babygirl," Beck said after I had them all ready.

"Thank you," I said. He kissed my cheek and went out. I went over to Tori and sat down next to her.

"She's gorgeous, Cat," she said. Willow still couldn't take her eyes off Tori. She was now grabbing her fingers. I loved when she done that. It was adorable.

Tori's phone beeped.

"I have to go," she said handing Willow back to me. "I have a date with André.""Wait a sec," I said. "Do André and Robbie ever talk about me and Beck?" I asked. I would normalcy get mad when anyone brought this up, but now I just really wanted to know.

"Yeah, they do sometimes," she started. "But Jade and I usually try to change the subject," she said. "They think it's just because we miss you too much to talk about it," she added. "Well you better go, good luck with André," I said.

"Bye," she said. "Good luck to you too."Once she walked out the door Beck came back in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Almost," I said I strapping Willow into her car seat. I put the piglet blanket over her. It was still really warm outside but I wasn't taking any chances. I popped with little piglet teddy next to her and we walked out the door.

We walked straight to my stall. There was a picnic bench next to it where people could sit to try free samples. It had a table cloth with said Cat's Crazy Cupcakes And Cookies on it. Usually Beck, Jade or Tori sat there. This time, I put Willow on top of it (she was in the car seat). Beck sat down at watched Willow while I sold stuff.

I made loads of money as usual. Not to brag but people seemed to love my cooking. I got over 75 orders for personalised stuff.

When I was done I picked up Willow and Beck and I headed over to the tent. Beck took Willow into her arm and rocked her because she started to cry a bit. I love her cry. It's so cute!

I noticed something weird when the cooking class started. All the kids were girls. Marie said that boys and girls could go. I guess boys think that girls should do all the cooking. That's so sexist!

We were just baking cupcakes for the first lesson because they were so easy.

After a while I got to know all the girls names and ages: Molly and Sky were 8, Chloe, Lilly, Cathy and Mia were 9, Sarah, Rose, Emma, June and Martha were 10, Andrea and Saffron were 11, Brittany and Rowan were 12.

All the girls seemed to like me, but Brittany and Rowan seemed to like my boyfriend more. What were they thinking? He's way to old for them. They were shocked when they found out that we weren't babysitting Willow.

They were so creative when they were decorating their cupcakes. No two cupcakes were the same. Haha!

When the class was over the girls parents came to pick them up. A few of them admired Willow. She was obviously the cutest baby that they ever saw.

A saw a girl's parent hadn't picked her up yet so I went over to her. She was really small and looked about six. She was obviously older or she wouldn't be here. She had cute blond curls and brown eyes.

"Hi," I said. "Is mommy not here yet?" I asked. She shook here head.

"Will you wait here with me please?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I will sweetie," I said. "You're Molly right?" I asked.

"I'm Sky," she said.

"Oh sorry," I said. "Silly me," I said and she giggled. She looked and acted so young for an 8 year old.

I took her hand and lead her over to Beck.

"This is my boyfriend Beck," I said.

"Hi," Beck said waving at her. "This is our daughter Willow," I said.

"She's really cute," Sky said. "How old is she?" she asked.

"1 month," I said."That's really little," she said.

"Hey Beck, can you go heat up some frozen pizza please?" I said. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Of course babygirl," he said.

"Yay!" I said. "I'll take Willow," I said taking her off him. He went out and I sat down with Willow.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Okay," she said excitedly.

"Be very careful," I said putting Willow into her arms but still holding on to her my self.

For the first time since we came into the tent she opened her eyes. She stared at Sky and Sky giggled. "She so cute!" she said. After a while I took her back into my arms. Soon Sky's mother arrived.

"I'm so sorry for being so late," she said.

"It's fine," I said. "We had fun didn't we Sky?" I asked.

"We did!" she said. Her mother smiled fondly at her. Then she looked at Willow.

"Is she yours?" she asked.

"She is," I said.

"She's adorable," she said.

"Aw! Thanks," I said.

"Come on Sky lets go," she said and they left.

I guess no one can resist a cute baby like Willow. You have to admit that she's absolutely adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. And also did anyone ever notice that the name of every chapter is a quote from the story?<br>**

**Does the review button look diffrent to anyone else. Well it doesn't matter. Click it anyway. Please :-)**


	11. She's smiling!

**J-A-C-K Jack, he hit her in the head, he hit her in the head. Haha! I'm not a cheeleader and NEVER will be! A boy called Jack hit a girl in the head with a tennis ball when we were playing rounders. She deserved it! I don't like to curse but she is a b-i-t-c-h. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Beck," I shouted. "Beck come here," I giggled.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"She's smiling," I said over the moon.

"Who? Willow?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said excitedly. "Look," I said pointing to the brightly smiling baby.

"Aw," he said. Willow smiled up and both of us. She was adorable.

"She's such a happy baby," I giggled. "Yay!"

"She is so like her mother," Beck said smiling. Now that makes three of us.

"We're a happy family," I laughed.

"We sure are," Beck said putting his arm around me. I giggled and picked up Willow.

"You're so adorable," I said. "Did you know that?" I asked. She smiled again.

Tori and Jade were meeting us in the park. I was really excited to see them. I hadn't seen Jade since Willow was born. Well I saw her the day after as well.

I dressed Willow in her pink t-shirt that said "I'm a smiley baby" with pink leggings. I put a white tutu over it to make her even more adorable.

It is actually freezing out so I put a pink cardigan that I knitted on her. She looked so cute. I wrapped her up in her pink blanket. I put her into her car seat and put her piglet blanket over her.

"Is all that really necessary Cat?" Beck asked.

"Is what necessary?" I asked. "All the layers," he replied. "She'll be roasting," he explained.

"I don't want her to get sick," I said putting the car seat into her pushchair. I put the baby bag around that. I got her toy piglet and put it into her hand. She took it and smiled up at me.

I looked at her and shook my head. I got a cute little had with piglet ears and put it on her head. That was better. I still couldn't believe how much hair she had. It was as much as a six month year old would have. Unbelievable.

"Any sing of Tori or Jade yet?" I wondered.

"Jade is over there," he said pointing out the window.

"Yay! How can you manage to see out the bullet proof glass? Come on lets go," I said opening the door and carefully pushing Willow down the steps.

Jade came running over to us.

"Hi," I said hugging her.

"Hey," she said taking my hands off her. "How's Willow," she asked bending down to take a look at her. Willow smiled brightly at her.

"Whoa," she exclaimed. "That's one happy baby," she smiled. Something she rarely does.

"Come on lets walk," I moaned. I was getting cold just standing there. Just then Tori came running over to us.

"Hi," she said waving. She also bent down to see Willow. But Willow didn't smile at her. She frowned. Almost like a scowl.

Beck, Jade and I couldn't help laughing.

Tori looked at us. "What are you laughing at?"

"Willow," we said simultaneously.

She looked back down at Willow. "What's so funny?"

"She smiled at everyone but you," Beck said between laughs.

"Why?" Tori asked sadly.

"I don't know," I giggled.

"This, she defiantly got from her Aunty Jade," Jade said once she stopped laughing. But then she started again. We all did. Obviously not Tori or Willow though.

"This isn't funny," Tori frowned.

"It kind of is," I giggled. After we had stopped laughing we went for a walk around the pond. I had one hand on Willow's buggy and while Beck held the other. We had fun walking but soon got to cold so we decided to go to the café across the street.

We walked in and sat down at a table next to the window. There wasn't anyone else here.

I took Willow out of the pushchair because I needed to feed her. She smiled at me once I took her out. I never knew babies smiled this much.

I took off her many layers of clothes because it was roasting in here. She now just had her t-shirt, leggings and tutu on. She looked so cute.

"Are you hungry," I asked her. She smiled again. I was taking that as a yes.

As I was feeding her a waitress cam over to take out orders. She looked about 23ish. I just had coffee since we just had breakfast.

She came back with our food/drinks in a matter of minutes.

"Your baby is gorgeous, what's her name?" the waitress said.

"Willow," I said. I took her bottle out of her mouth so she could look at her properly. She bent down and Willow smiled at her. She was defiantly going to be just like me: all ways smiling and laughing and wanting to make friends with everyone she sees. Maybe with an exception of Tori!"She's so cute! How old is she?" the waitress wondered.

"Just over 2 months," I replied. Willow looked up at her and played with her fingers. Once the waitress left Willow started to yawn.

"She's cute when she yawns," Tori said. I put the bottle back in to her mouth and she fell back to sleep.

I wrapped her up in the blanket so she would be warm. I kissed her forehead and we talked for a while.

"Can we take her trick or treating?" Tori suddenly bust out.

"I don't really think that's a one of your best ideas," I said trying not to sound mean.

"Please, It's a great idea," Tori said sounding hurt.

"No way," Beck said who was stepping in as a responsible daddy.

Jade just glared at her. Like a death glare.

"There is no way in hell that we're taking a two month old baby trick or treating," Jade said.

"Please," Tori said. I was actually getting to like the idea.

"Maybe we can," I agreed. Beck and Jade looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I am a little tiny bit crazy but it would be fun.

"Please Beck," I begged. I pouted at did puppy dog eyes. "Do it for me," I pleaded. "And your adorable daughter."

"Fine," he gave in.

"Yay!" I said clapping my hands. Tori was jumping up and down. I did the same but then realised I was holding Willow. I stopped but it was too late because I had already woke Willow. Beck, being the great boyfriend/daddy he is, took Willow off of me and started to rock her.

"It's okay baby," he whispered. "Mommy was just thought she was on a bouncing castle." He put a pacifier in her mouth and she went back to sleep.

Once I knew she was okay, Tori and I resumed jumping.

"What will Willow dress up as?" I asked Tori. She thought for a while, "Piglet!"

"Great idea Tori," I said. "She'll be so cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>


	12. Trick or Treat

**I just uploaded the wrong chapter. I'm so stupid.**

**My new nickname is cheese dimples. Long story... Let's just say my friends are weird! **

**Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Come on baby it's time to get ready," I said lifting Willow out of her cot.

It was almost time for my cooking class. The fair wasn't on because it was Halloween. But luckily the cooking class was. All of the girls are doing another 10 weeks.

We are going to have a Halloween party. I told everyone to wear their costumes. So of course Willow was going to wear hers too. Jade and Tori are coming too.

We finally found a piglet costume for Willow. They are easy to get for two year olds but not two month olds.

I was wearing my costume too. It was a witches one. I had a short black skirt, a tight black top, fishnet tights and black boots. I have a small witches hat. Well it's not really a hat it's a clip, but whatever. And yes, I'm trying to look a bit sexy.

Jade is going as a gothic cheerleader (I told her she had to go as something and that was what she picked). She is also wearing a short black (and a bit of purple) skirt and a black top that barely covered her bra with a skull on it and black and purple pompoms.

Tori is going as Lady Gaga. She is wearing a blond wig, with a blond hair bow on it, a black skater dress, pixie boots, sunglasses (the ones she wore on the cover on her first album, Lady Gaga, not Tori) and she had a pink lightning bolt on her cheek.

Beck isn't dressing up. He said that he would carry Willow. I'm okay with that. He's still doesn't think taking Willow trick or treating is a good idea. I'm not sure I do either.

I dressed Willow in her Halloween costume. Beck comes out from the bathroom and laughs.

"What?" I asked.

"She looks so cute," he said. The costume is a bit two big for her but you can still perfectly see her cute face.

"She's my little piglet," I said holding her up in front of us. Then Willow did the cutes thing ever. She giggled. Like a real one. Like she knew what I was saying.

"Aw," I smiled. She giggled again. Beck and I both laughed at her. She was so adorable.

I gave her to Beck and went to the bathroom to do my make up.

When I came back out Beck was lying down on the floor with Willow on his chest. They looked so cute so I took my camera out of my bag and took a photo of them. I did it discreetly so Beck had no idea that I took it.

Soon Tori and Jade arrive dressed in their costumes. They look fabulous.

Jade runs over to Willow and picks her up off of Beck chest.

"Hello Piglet," she chuckled. Willow giggled.

"Did she just laugh?" Tori asked shocked."Yeah," I giggled.

"Wow!" Tori said still shocked.

"Come on we better go," Beck said picking up Willow and her diaper bag.

We had a great time at the Halloween party. Everyone loved Willow's costume. They never saw her in anything other than a baby grow.

We made normal cupcakes and cookies but we decorated them in a Halloween theme. Jade and Tori even helped. We ended up eating most of them as well.

After that I put on music and we danced for a while. I made sure that the music wasn't to loud because of Willow. I had her up in my arms and I was dancing with her. She was laughing almost the whole times.

When the class was over the parents made a huge fuss of Willow. Willow smiled and giggled when anyone said came over to her and Beck and said something about her. She wouldn't know that it was about her but she laughed anyway.

We everyone was gone it was only 5:30. We didn't want to go trick or treating yet because it was still pretty much bright and there would be too much little kids running around the place.

We went to the RV and watched Winnie The Pooh while eating pizza. I laid Willow on a blanket on the ground and she happily stared up at the TV. She was so cute.

I sat on the ground next to her while I ate. Beck, Jade and Tori sat on the couch.

Willow laughed at hysterically when I showed her herself in the mirror. She probably had no idea it was her put she still found it funny.

We decided to leave at seven. We were going in Jade's car because… well no reason actually, she just demanded that we did.

We wanted to get as far away from Hollywood as possible so we wouldn't bump into anyone. We ended up going to Bakersfield.

We finally got there at nine. Willow slept the whole car journey so she was wide awake when we got out.

Beck holds Willow in his arms. I run up to the first house I can find. Everyone follows behind me.

"Trick or Treat," I chanted once they opened the door. The man looked at me, then Jade, then Tori, then Beck and then Willow.

"Um…here's some candy," he mumbled. I don't think he was expecting 4 teenagers and a baby.

"Yay! Thank you," I smiled.

We went to plenty of houses and had enough candy to last us a life time.

When we came to the last house that we were planning to go to, it was already 10:30. We were all exhausted including Willow.

"Trick or Treat," we chanted. It was a women who looked about she was 40.

Willow yawned tiredly.

"Well, it's defiantly past someone's bedtime," she said tickling Willow under her chin. Willow giggles.

"I love her costume," she smiled at her. "How old is she?"

"Just over 2 months," Beck said smiling.

"She's gorgeous, is she your sister?" she asked Beck.

"She's our daughter," Beck said handing me her and putting his arms around my waist.

"She's lovely, what's her name?" she asked unsurely. I think us being teen parents turned her off.

"Willow," I said.

"So cute," she said handing us candy.

"Thank you," we said and started walking towards the car.

"Can I hold Willow?" Tori asked.

"Sure," I said handing her over to her.

There was no one around by now and it was kind of creepy so I held Beck's hand.

We had to walk along way to get back to the car and Beck could see that I was struggling to walk because I was so tired so he gave me a piggy back the rest of the way to the car.

Tori carefully strapped Willow in and Beck sat down next to her. I sat on his lap. It wasn't necessary but I wanted to do it any way. He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep.

"Wake up sweetie, we're here," Beck said shaking me gently.

"I'm awake," I mumbled.

I lifted up Willow's car seat and brought her inside.

I set in down on the table. Beck came over to me and put his hands on my waist.

"You have no idea how sexy you were tonight," he whispers into my ear. I blushed.

"I try my best," I said and he pulled me towards him. He kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

Soon the kissing turned into intense making out, Beck was lifting me and I had my legs wrapped around him.

Then out of nowhere we heard a giggle. We instantly stopped kissing and Beck turned around with me in his arms and saw Willow giggling at us.

It was such a cute laugh that I couldn't even be mad at her!

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't reccomend bring a 2 month old trick or treating. But it's just a story. Review please!<strong>


	13. Aw man, I'm talking to a baby!

**Ireland is in the final of the Eurovishion Song Contest! Yay!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was so busy. I didn't go on the internet once. Which never happens to me. I had my iPod with me but there was no wi-fi. Cars should have wi-fi.**

**My friends and and I are going shopping today. Most of our class are. We're having a ditch day. Our parents and teachers know about it, our teachers can't stop us and our parents are actually letting us go. My mom said she would bring us if I wore a dress. I'm sooooooooo not a dress person.**

**Thanks for reviewing. :-)**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

29th of November 2012. The day our daughter first became a cannibal: she was eating her feet! So cute! Beck and I were happy just being entertained by our four month old daughter who just "discovered" her feet! She was lying down on our bed when she first saw them.

She was just in her piglet vest. I never saw anything cuter.

"Isn't she adorable," I said. Beck was now recording with a huge smile on his face. I live for moments like this."Willow!" Beck said. "What are those?" he asked her.

She was making really cute gurgling noises.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I can't believe how much of a wonderful baby we have.

She gave a small grunt as she "dropped" he foot. Beck and I laughed at her cuteness.

Soon she got bored of her feet and started to roll around the bed.

"Are you getting bored?" I asked her. She stopped and looked up at me. She giggled.

"Would you like to watch Piglet on the TV?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I said.

"She need a bath first," Beck told me. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked.

"Noooo…" I said. Last time he got soap in her eye and she cried for hours.

I carefully (!) gave Willow her bath, and thank God, she ended up with un-soapy eyes.

I dried her and put her diaper on. Her hair was sticking up everywhere so I bushed it with a tiny comb.

I wrapped her in her Piglet blanket. She looked really cute so I took a picture.

I walked over with her in my arms and turned on the TV. I rocked her in my arms. Her cute eyes were fixed on the TV. I kissed her forehead and cuddled into Beck. He automatically put his arms around be.

I wished that that moment could last forever.

The next day seemed like a pretty normal day.

I woke up to see Beck sitting up in Bed next to me. He had his knees up and was resting Willow on them. He was giving her a bottle. They looked so cute. "Good morning beautiful," he said once he saw me looking.

"Hey," I mumbled stretching out my arms.

"Hello Willow," I mumbled. "That rhymes," I giggled.

When Beck was done feeding her, he handed her to me. I held her close to me and just watched her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Along with Beck of course.

About an hour later Willow was sitting up (not on her own) in the sort of swinging chair, shaking a rattle. She giggled cutely at it. She was wearing a denim dress (the one with Piglets on the pockets) with a pink top and pink leggings underneath it.

Tori and Jade we on their was over. I was excited to see them since the last time I saw them was on Halloween.

Then arrived a bit later that they were supposed to. Willow was still fascinated with her rattle.

"Aw," Tori cooed running over to her. "Look how cute she is.""Hey, Little Piglet," Jade said kindly. Willow giggled. I loved the way Jade talked to Willow. She was so sweet with her. If only she was like that with everyone else….

Eventually Willow started getting bored so I took her out and sat her on my lap.

She rolled into Tori lap and started playing with her phone. She shook it like a rattle and accidentally pressed some buttons causing her to call someone. That someone was André.

"_Hey Tori," André said. Willow gurgled into the phone._

"_Tori…" André said. Willow giggled._

"_Aw man, I'm talking to a baby," he moaned. More giggling._

Until Now, Beck, Jade, Tori and I were oblivious to everything Willow was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head at her. She giggled. I reached over and took the phone off her.

"_Hello, who's this?" I asked._

"_André Harris," he said._

"_Oh hi André!" I giggled. Jade was giving me a death glare and Beck and Tori were signalling for me to shut up. I wonder why?_

"_Who's speaking?" he asked._

"_Cat!" I said innocently._

"_Cat as in- no!" he screamed._

"_Oops!" I said hanging up and realising what I just done. _

Everyone was going mad by now. So was I. How could I do that. I was so stupid.

The next day Jade called me and said that everyone in school was talking about me and Beck.

Tori said that all of our parents called her. She also said that she didn't think it was safe here anymore. She said that we should get as far away as possible. She wasn't just trying to get rid of us.

"Beck," I said nervously. "We have to get away."

"I know babygirl," he said pulling me on to his lap. He softly kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Beck said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Let's go to New York!" he suggested.

"Can we?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of course we can!" he chuckled.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down. I picked up Willow who was innocently watching Winnie The Pooh. Kids under the age of 2 aren't even supposed to watch TV. But whatever keeps my baby happy.

"Willow, we're going to New York!" I giggled still jumping up and down. She giggled with me but I'm not sure she knew what she was laughing at.

I put her down on the floor and started tickling her tummy. She giggled and rolled over. I picked her up and kissed her. We both giggled and Beck laughed at us.

I called Jade and she said to keep driving until we get there and then go onto The Slap. I wonder why?

I decided to put on The Slap and Beck and I are all over it. Almost everyone in the school posted something about us.

"Beck!" I screamed bringing my laptop over to him. "We're on the Slap."

He momentarily took his eyes off the road and looked at it worriedly.

"They'll catch us for us sure if they see your RV," I said now crying.

"Don't be silly baby, our parents will look around Hollywood for us but they won't go any further," he consoled me. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because Tori and Jade were with us when André called and Tori was at André's house ten minutes later," he told me.

"But what is they _**do **_go further," I whined.

"Don't worry babygirl," he said pulling me on to his lap even though he was driving.

I sobbed into his chest. He did his best to comfort me even though he was still driving.

"Even if the do look for us, which they won't, there are about a million RV`s that look like this," he assured me. "We'll be fine."

"I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too, more than anything," he said. Willow started crying so I shot up and ran over to her.

Beck parked because he had to get gas. I put sunglasses and a wig on him so no one would notice him. He said it was unnecessary but I ignored him.

When he came back in he came over to Willow and I who were snuggled up on the couch watching Pooh's Heffalump Movie. He put a blanket over us and kissed both of our foreheads.

He decided to ignore Jade's advise and park somewhere for the night. I didn't know where it was and I didn't care either.

I fell asleep long before that happened. Willow did before me.

I awoke when I felt Beck lifting me into bed. He put Willow next to me and climbed in beside us.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For ruining everything, we were perfectly happy where we were," I said. Sure we ran away, but we did stay in California the whole time.

"It's not you fault," he assured me.

"Yeah it is, I told André who I was," I sobbed.

"Just forget about it Cat," he said tilting my head up and kissing me.

"Please just for me," he begged.

"Ka ka," I said sadly. Beck had his arms around me and I had mine around him. We had our beautiful daughter in between us. We were a perfectly happy family. It was a shame I ruined everything.

* * *

><p><strong> I don't know if a baby could do that but whatever. Like I said before, It's just a story. Review please.<strong>


	14. Are you Rudolf?

**I got no reveiews on the last chapter but that Isn't going to stop me updating!**

**Ireland did terrible in the Eurovishion. I don't care. I'm still one of Jedward's (our act) biggest fan. They have a song called biggest fan! I have two posters of them on my wall, they are right next to eachother and they just fell down on top of me! They're pretty big. One half over the headboard on my bed and half on my head and the other's on my desk. I'm too lazy to move them. Not that anyone cares! **

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I had to quit my job. There was no way that I could do it. It was my only choice.

Beck had to quit his too. It was just too risky going anywhere.

We live in New York now. In an old caravan park but we have to pay $100 a month to stay here. Its not going to be easy but we have to stay somewhere.

We spent most of our money on Christmas Shopping. We got Christmas presents for Willow, Jade and Tori.

I got Tori a necklaces that had her name on it and I got the same for Jade. They were $30 each. I got them matching voodoo dolls with each others faces on them, since they hate each other. They were $13 each. So I spent $74 dollars on the two of them.

I got Beck a black iPad 3. It cost $500 but it was worth it because he is the best guy in the world.

Beck and I picked out Willow's Christmas presents together, Winnie the Pooh soft blocks for $20, a glow in the dark piglet for $20, Winnie the Pooh ceiling dangling friends for $10, Pooh and Friends bath squirters for $20 and a Winnie the Pooh step and walk (it's a thing you push and walk along with before you can walk) for $130. We spent $200 on her and that was just toys.

We brought her clothes as well. I got her a red snowman jumper for just around the place. It cost $30. We bought her a Mrs. Claus outfit. It's a really cute red dress that said Mrs. Claus and it came with an apron and black boots. She can't walk yet but the boots are cute. That cost $50. We got Christmas bibs that said "Merry Christmas", "Spoil me, It's Christmas" and "Baby's First Christmas" on them. They cost $5. I got her a Santa hat which was also $5. I also got her reindeer antlers that cost $10. I got her a cute red Christmas baby grow. It had robins and presents on it and it said "I've been a good girl."

So the total price of the clothes and toys were $300. Way more than we had to spent but it's her first Christmas so I want it to be special.

I wanted Beck's Christmas to be special too. It's our first Christmas in his RV together.

Tori suggested that we should have a party on Christmas Eve. Jade, Beck and I happily agreed.

We're going to have it in the RV. Jade and Tori are flying over on the morning of Christmas Eve, arriving at 6 and leaving again at 11 so they can be with their family for Christmas.

Beck and I said it was too much of a hassle and it would cost too much, but they insisted on coming over.

Beck and I made the RV all Christmas-y. We draped tinsel all over the RV. On the walls, on the window, on Willow's Cot and toy box. Everywhere.

We couldn't get a real Christmas tree - obviously but we got a tiny one. We decorated it with tiny Christmas decorations.

The amount of presents under the tree was unreal. Especially because it was so small. There was 15. Just for 4 people and a baby.

"Merry Christmas baby," Beck said shaking me gently and handing me out my baby.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled. Willow tapped me lightly with her hand.

I looked up at her and laughed.

She was still in her Christmas baby grow but she had her reindeer antlers on and Beck put some of my red lipstick on her nose.

"Are you Rudolf?" I asked kissing her head. She giggled.

"I'm going to make Christmas cake," I said hopping out of bed.

"Well in that case, I'm going back to bed," Beck said jumping on to the bed, just missing jumping on top of me and more importantly, his daughter.

"Watch it," I said lifting Willow out of the way.

"Sorry," he said trying to take Willow from me. I lifter her up higher before he could.

"She's helping me," I said.

"Okay," Beck said drifting back to sleep. I moved Willow's swinging chair closer to the counter and put her in it.

She happily gurgled and cooed to me when I was cooking. I nodded or said "of course" to whatever she "said". Idecided to make cupcakes as well.

I know I shouldn't give raw cupcakes to a 5 month year old but, whatever.

She started whining, I think it was because she was hungry so I decided to feed her.

She ate probed food now. Well not proper food. "Big Girl Food!"

"Do you want some big girl food Willow?" I asked. She giggled.

I put her one of her Christmas bibs on her and began to feed her baby rice.

Beck finally got up and got dressed. Well he was one step in front of me now. I wasn't dressed yet.

"Can you take the cupcakes out of the oven please?" I asked.

"Sure cupcake," he said and I giggled. Willow whined wanting to be fed.

"Sorry baby," I said feeding her again.

Later that day we collected Tori and Jade from the airport. They were wearing Santa hats and red skinny jeans. So was I. Beck just had a Santa hat on.

Willow was wearing her Mrs. Claus outfit. "Aw, she looks so adorable," she cooed. She picked her up and put her on my lap and told Beck to put his arm around me. She took a picture.

Willow was probably wondering what we were doing now and what was all the fuss about.

I sat Willow on my lap as we talked and ate cake. When we were stuffed with cakes we decided to give out presents.

Tori gave me a friendship bracelet. It was gorgeous. She gave Jade the one like it just with different charms. She had one similar to ours too. I wore mine and Jade surprisingly wore hers too.

Tori got Beck a t-shirt that said "Best Daddy Ever" I don't know why, she's not his daughter, Willow is. He put that on too. He looked cute in it. She gave Willow a set of Winnie the Pooh story books.

She babysat her once for a while and she read to her and she was fascinated and loved looking at the pictures.

Jade gave Tori a DVD collection of All That since she said she loved it when she was little.

She gave Willow teddies of all the Winnie the Pooh characters. She loves them and she looks like recognises them from the TV.

I cried when she gave Beck and I our present. It was a photo album of Willow's life so far. I always emailed her pictures of her so she had loads.

"Thank you so much," I said hugging her still crying. She instantly hugged me back. I knew she was really my best friend. Always was, Always will be.

Beck was overwhelmed when I gave him his present he kissed me so much that Tori and Jade had to shout at us.

He much of spent a fortune on my presents. The first one was a Teddy that said "I love you." The second was a box of expensive chocolates.

The next one was my favourite.

I opened it and inside was a box. I opened that and inside it was a bracelet that had an envelope charm on it.

"Open it," Beck said. I looked at him confused. "The envelope."Oh I got it. I opened the envelope charm and inside was a beautiful necklace that said, "I will always love you" I was so sweet. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "I love you too," I said as he put the necklace on me.

The next present was cute, it was a picture of us on our first date. We were on a roller coaster at a fourth of July festival. He put it in a frame that said, "Best Day Ever" on it.

The last present probably cost the most. It was Katy Perry concert tickets!

Beck and I were going to go together and Tori and Jade were going to mind Willow! It was all settled.

Willow fell asleep ages ago at the stage so we waited until the next day to give her, her Christmas presents.

"Thanks so much Beck," I said.

"Same to you," he said kissing me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he teased.

That was undoubtedly the best Christmas of my Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I just upload a Christmas chapter when It's pratacly (IDK how to spell it) summer. I got sun burned yesterday. That rarely happens cause of the bad weather here. <strong>

**Review please! It's _possible_ that I'll have a one shot out tonight. **


	15. It's Snowing!

**I had a very weird day in school today. Our teacher (we're in 5th/6th grade) wasn't in so we obviouly went wild. A game of truth or dare went horribly wrong. And we were doing P.E. with 2nd and 3rd grade**** and a girl asked one of my friend does he like pie, he said no, she asked him what did he like and he said girls. All her class was listening and when we looked at them, the all looked so confused. Why couldn't he say he liked sports or something?**

Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

Beck, Jade, Tori and I sat on the RV floor. We were all unbelievably bored. Willow was the only one of us who seemed to be having a good time.

She was lying on the RV floor looking up at the TV. She was watching Winnie The Pooh. We all sat behind her.

It was freezing here. That's one of the things I miss about Hollywood. The weather.

Willow yawned from the floor. I picked her up and cuddled into her. I can't believe how big she is after getting. Today is the first day of the third week in January. 1-21-13. Guess what day that means? Willow is a live for a whole six months! That's half a year! It doesn't seem that much.

"I'm so bored," I sighed.

"Me too," Tori complained.

"Look on the bright side," Beck said.

"There is no brig side dumbass," Jade said harshly.

"Language," I said covering Willow's ears. I was a little too late. She giggled even though I doubt she knew it was naughty language.

"Well at least… yeah I got nothing," Beck sighed. Suddenly something caught my attention.

"Beck," I said excitedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"It's snowing," I said pointing to the window.

"What," Tori said going over to the window. "Guy's it's snowing.""Can we go out in it?" I asked Beck. "Pretty Please.""With a baby," Beck said.

"We can take turns of holding her," I told him.

"Please," Tori and I begged.

"What do you think Jade," I asked her.

"Well it might be fun," she started. "Well for you," she added quickly.

"Please Beck, Please," I said batting my eyelashes.

"Okay, but wrap up- everyone," Beck told us.

"Yay!" I said picking Willow up. She was only wearing a baby grow. I needed to put a lot more on her. I put on a piglet t-shirt with denim coloured leggings on her. I put a sweater I knitted her over that. Over that I put I put on a pink coat.

I put on a Winnie the Pooh scarf, hat and mittens set on her. I put on two pairs of socks and uggs. It mightn't be necessary but I have to keep her warm.

I strapped her into her pushchair and put a blanket around her. I put stuff on my self too and so did everyone else.

When we got outside it was still snowing. I put a rain cover over Willow's push chair so she wouldn't be covered in snow.

"Where are we going," Tori asked.

"How about Bryant Park," Beck suggested. We all agreed. It was perfect because it was near.

By the time we got there it had stopped snowing but there was 2 inches of snow on the ground.

We decided that we're going to go sledding (you could rent them) first.

We rented three sleds because someone would be with Willow the whole time.

First Beck stayed with Willow first. Tori, Jade and I sledded (is that a word?) down the hill. It was so fun. We all took turns of watching Willow while the others went down the hill. Willow seemed happy enough watching us.

We were almost done sledding when Willow was starting to get bored.

"Can we take her with us," I asked. "Please," I begged. I knew it was a crazy thing to do but I wanted her to enjoy the fun too.

After a lot of thinking Beck finally agreed. "Okay, but it has to be on a tiny hill.""Yay!"We went to the smallest hill we could find. It was still pretty big, but it was the best we could do.

I strapped Willow out of her pushchair and sat down on the sled with her on my lap. My arms were firmly wrapped around her.

Beck sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around both of us. Tori and Jade each sat on separate sleds.

We went down the hill really fast. Willow starting laughing when we got to the bottom.

"Did you like that," I asked her. She giggled again. I'm guessing she liked it.

"What do you want to do now?" Tori asked.

"Let's make a snowman!" I suggested strapping Willow back into her pushchair. It was hard to push it in the snow so Beck did it.

We make a huge snowman. It took ages but we finally did it. Willow fell asleep while we were making it. We still kept a close eye on her.

She woke up while we were adding stones for his eyes and mouth. They sold carrots because there was so many people making snowmen.

"Hey Willow, do you like our snowman?" I asked her. She just looked up at me. I think she was getting bored and wanted to go home.

"We'll go home in a sec, I just want to take a picture first," I told her. I picked her up with her blanket wrapped around her.

I sat on the sled next to the snowman with Willow in my arms. Beck sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Tori and Jade sat on the sleds on the opposite side of the snowman. We got a random stranger to take our picture.

When it was taken we decided to walk home. "Aw man," Tori complained looking at her phone.

"What," Jade asked.

"Our flight is cancelled," Tori whined.

"You mean we can't get home?" Jade asked.

"Uh-hu," Tori sighed. Jade sighed too.

"Well, then you can sleepover," I told them.

"There're isn't any room in the RV," Tori said.

"You can sleep on the floor," I told them and they eventually agreed.

It was freezing and I couldn't sleep.

"Beck," I whispered shaking him gently. "Beck, wake up."

"What's wrong," he mumbled.

"I can't sleep," I told him.

"Why not?" he whispered. He sat up and put his arms around me.

"I don't know," I told him and started crying.

"Shhh, there's no reason to cry," he consoled me.

"Yes there is," I sobbed.

"No there isn't," he said.

"Is.""Isn't." "Is." "Isn't." We argued like 6 year olds. We ended up waking Tori, Jade and Willow because we were laughing so much. I knew we woke Willow because she was laughing with us.

"Shut the hell up!" Jade complained.

"What are you laughing at?" Tori asked.

"Language," I told Jade. I went over to Willow's cot and picked her up.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked her.

"Never mind the baby, what about me," Jade complained.

"You sound sooooo like Trina," Tori giggled.

"_Oh!" _Jade said. "Goodnight," she said as she slammed her pillow over her head.

"Yeah," Tori said sleepily.

We all settled down to go to sleep.

"Yes there is!" I said a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't bring a 6 month year old sledding! Please don't. <strong>

**I have untill next Wednesday off: tomorrow there is some elction thingy, Friday I have a swimming gala(wish me luck) Saturday and Sunday are the weeked (no chiz), Monday is a bank holiday and when we have Monday off we get Tuesday off to. YAY!**

**Review please!**


	16. This is the Part of Me

**Our school won best new comer in the swimming gala! Yay!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I'm so excited for the Katy Perry concert. Beck is such a good boyfriend for getting me tickets. Willow loves Katy Perry too. We always dance to her.

Katy Perry also taught Willow how to do something! I know it sounds weird but she did!I was making dinner while listening to Katy Perry. Beck was driving and Willow was getting restless in her cot (she was supposed to be having a nap) so I decided to dance with her.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her. She giggled. I picked her up and started dancing with her.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!" I sang while dancing. I laughed and Willow copied me.

I put her down on her feet so she was standing, (I was still holding on to her of course) and moved her hands as if she was dancing. She giggled at me.

Beck had parked the RV and was now filming us dancing.

I let go of Willow's hand and she stoop up for a split second before falling down into a sitting position. She giggled. She was sitting up by herself.

"Beck! She's sitting up by herself!" I exclaimed.

"I can see her," he smiled coming closer to her.

After, about half a minuet Willow felt down on her back. She whined after doing so.

I held onto her hand. "Sit up again," I told her.

"Come on Willow, sit up like a big girl," Beck encouraged her.

She tried to but failed. She whined again. I pulled her up a little bit, but she done the rest and sat up fully.

I clapped my hands at her and she smiled proudly.

"Good girl Willow," Beck praised her.

"You're getting so big," I said pulling her onto my lap. She giggled and cuddled into me. I kissed her head. She was only seven months but she almost had as much hair as someone twice her age would.

A few minutes later I sat her back down and turned on the TV. She stayed sitting there on her own until I picked her up again, which was after Beck and I were done eating.

Katy Perry taught Willow how to sit up!

The Katy Perry concert was the next day. It was on here in New York so Tori and Jade had to come all the way over here. I thought it was too far and it would cost too much, but they said it was fine and they really wanted to see Willow.

"Are Tori and Jade here yet?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Not yet," he sighed. It was nearly time to go.

"Ah," Willow whined holding up her hands to me signalling that she wants to be picked up. I picked her up and kissed her head. She looked so cute sitting down watching Winnie the Pooh. She was wearing the top that said baby girl, a pink tutu and leggings.

"Aunt Tori and Aunt Jade are going to mind you while Mommy and Daddy go to a concert," I told her. She laid her head on my shoulder. I thought she would make a scent when Tori and Jade got here but luckily she didn't.

When they came in Willow smiled at them. I handed her over to Jade who she happily stayed with.

"We better go," Beck said to me.

"Yay!" I said. I kissed Willow, said "Goodbye" to Tori and Jade and Beck and I went out the door.

We walked to the concert and got there in no time. We had a great view because we had front row tickets. They must of cost a fortune.

Willow's POV

I want Mommy and Daddy. Once they left I started to cry.

"Don't worry, they will be back soon," Aunt Jade said taking me out of Aunt Tori's arms and sitting me on her lap. I stopped crying. I loved being with Aunt Jade. She is my favourite person apart from Mommy, Daddy and Piglet.

"Hey," Aunt Tori said to Aunt Jade. "Give me her back." She pulled me back onto her lap. I started crying again. I loved Aunt Tori but I loved Aunt Jade more.

Jade pulled me back on to her lap and I instantly stopped crying.

"See, she prefers me, don't you Willow," Aunt Jade bragged. I giggled and she kissed my head.

After a while I got hungry so I started to cry.

"What's the matter? Are you hungry?" Aunt Jade asked me. I stopped crying.

"I think she's hungry," Aunt Tori said.

"_Oh_," Aunt Jade said in a scary evil voice. I giggled.

"You made her laugh," Aunt Tori said.

"_Oh_," Aunt Jade said in the same voice as the last time. I giggled.

"She's so like her stupid mother," Aunt Jade said. I started crying. No one insults my Mommy and gets away with it.

"Shhh," Aunt Tori said hugging me. "Jade go get her some food." I stopped crying then. Aunt Jade started to search for the food but she couldn't find it.

"Get up off your lazy ass and help me look," Aunt Jade said to Aunt Tori. I giggled. Aunt Jade said a naughty word.

Aunt Tori laid me down on the ground and went to help Aunt Jade look for the food. I don't want to lie down. I'm a big girl not a baby. I sat up like a big girl.

"Found it -" Aunt Jade started.

"Holy chiz! Willow is sitting up!" Aunt Tori rudely interrupted Aunt Jade. What's a chiz?

"I know she is," she said coming over and feeding me puréed sweet potatoes.

When Mommy and Daddy come home I'm in my piglet jammies, wrapped up in my piglet blanket, clutching my piglet, watching Piglet on the picture box thing. I'm sitting on the couch between Aunt Tori and Aunt Jade. Aunt Jade has her arms around me.

"Willow!" Mommy said picking me up. I'm so glad she's home. I missed her so much.

After she was done hugging me, I held my arms out to Daddy and he happily took me off Mommy.

"Was she good?" he asked Aunt Tori and Aunt Jade.

"Really good," Aunt Jade said.

They went home and I fell asleep next to Mommy who was in Daddy's arms. I love my family so much!

* * *

><p><strong>I had a small bit of writers block on this chapter so I decided to do Willow's POV. I know, random! Review please! :-P<strong>


	17. I'm worried

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**In school today, we were doing maths and my teacher was out of the room, My friend was copying my maths answers, and all of a sudden we just heard: "Rachel (Not her real name) what are you doing?" So "Rachel" and I turned our heads to see my teachers head sticking in the window! He scared the life out of us!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of Willow's laughter filled the RV. She was watching Tori and Jade singing "Take a Hint" on The Slap. Willow was sitting on my lap looking at Beck's iPad which Beck was holding. Beck had his other free arms around me.<p>

When they were done she started clapping because that was what the people in the audience were doing. She always copied what other people were doing because she didn't want to be left out.

"Do you want to video chat Tori and Jade?" Beck asked Willow. She giggled. Her response to everything.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he chuckled. Willow giggled. Again. He requested to chat with Tori and Jade. In a matter of minutes Tori was on.

"Hey Cat, Hey Beck, Hey Piglet's biggest fan," she said.

"That is so true," I smiled. Jade was on just a few seconds after I said that.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"Candy!" I exclaimed. Tori, Jade and Beck look puzzled while Willow just laughed.

"What? Candy is yummy!" I laughed.

"No chiz," Jade said. Willow giggled at her.

"Aw you made her laugh again," Tori smiled.

"_Oh_!" Jade said in her evil voice. I don't like her evil voice.

"See! She laughed again!" Tori exclaimed.

"_Oh_!" Jade repeated. Once again, Willow laughed at her.

"You just love your Aunt Jade don't you Willow!" Tori said. Willow giggled, we all knew she agreed with Tori.

"She's getting so big," Tori said. "I know," Beck smiled. "Cat show them her trick." "Ka Ka," I smiled. I put my hand in the air. "Willow," I said and she turned her head to face mine. "Give me a hi 5," I told her. She lifter her hand and hi 5-ed mine with it.

"So cute!" Tori admired her.

"Aw!" Even Jade softened at her cuteness.

"Isn't she adorable!" I said. Willow giggled as if she knew I was talking about her.

"So we have something to ask you," Tori told us.

"What," I asked.

"Well we were wondering if…maybe….somehow…it would be good…." Tori mumbled.

"Spit it out," Jade screamed causing Willow to jerk.

"It's okay Willow, Aunt Jade is just starting to become a bit aggressive," I told the shocked baby in my arms.

"You know what she's like," Beck said to Willow. He put her on his lap. She giggled.

"We think it might be a good time to tell André, Robbie and your parents about Willow," Tori said.

"I don't want to here it," I told them.

"Cat can we please just talk about it?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Please," she begged. I shook my head. Tori sighed.

"Well I better go do homework," Jade said. "Bye.""Well.….um.….I…..better…...homework…...history…..essay…..song….toasted pancakes…..purple cheese….bye," Tori mumbled awkwardly and signed off.

"Toasted pancakes?" Beck said confused.

"Purpled cheese?" I laughed.

"Cat….maybe we should consider at least telling our parents about Willow," Beck told me calmly.

"No," I told him.

"Just think about it. Please. Just for me," he pleaded.

"So you're saying Tori is right," I said worriedly..

"No," he assured me.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked him.

"Well, you should think about what Tori is saying," he said.

"So you're saying you want to go out with Tori," I said starting to cry.

"This has got nothing to do with Tori," He told me.

"You just said it was," I wept. Beck laid Willow, who was in his arms the whole time, on the ground and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay babygirl, please don't cry, we can stay here if that's what you want," he consoled me.

"Okay," I said shakily. I sat on his lap and looked down to Willow, who seemed to be getting bored.

"Willow," I called, once I had stopped crying. She rolled over onto her stomach so she was looking at me.

"Are you bored?" I asked her. She smiled up and me. She pushed her self up by her hands. "Beck! She's holing her self up," I told him.

"Come on Willow, come over here," he encouraged her. I patted my knees, like you would to get a dog to come over.

"Come on, put one hand in front of the other," I told her. She shakily started putting her hand in front of the other and then doing the same with the other hand. She did it again. She was crawling!"Come on, good girl, you're doing great," we encouraged her. She slowly made her way over to us.

"Good girl," I said proudly. I picked her up and kissed her head. She was smiling proudly.

"Isn't she so cute?" I asked Beck.

"Nobody's as cute as you, but she is a close second," Beck smiled.

_Later that night _

I'm starting to get really worried. We hardly have any money left. What are we going to do?"Beck," I whispered shaking him. It was 2 in the morning.

"What's wrong babygirl?" he mumbled.

"I can sleep," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I'm worried," I started crying.

He put his arms around me. "About what?"

"We barely any money left," I said between sobs.

"Please don't worry babygirl," he told me. "Please don't worry." I just cried into his chest.

"What will we do?" I asked him.

"I don't know baby," he told me. I stopped crying.

"But you always know," I said.

"Not this time," he sighed. This really worried me. Beck always had a solution to everything. I started crying again. He pulled me on to his lap.

"But I do know that everything will be okay," he consoled me.

"Promise?" I asked him.

"I promise," he said. I cuddled into him and began to relax.

"Can you get Willow?" I asked him. She wasn't crying but I felt that she was safer when she slept with us.

"Sure." He went over to her cot and picked her up. He put her down next to me as she opened her eyes. She giggled. Really? A 7 month year old laughing at 2:15 in the morning.

"Hello baby," I said putting my arms around her.

She fell asleep clutching my shirt. Beck fell asleep with his arms around me. I fell asleep thinking about what a wonderful family I have.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>


	18. Yay!

**Thanks soooooo much for reviewing!**

**Sorry I didn't update! I couldn't find my ubs key where it was saved. I eventually wrote this chapter again, but then I found it!**

**I'm also freaking out becasue my phone won't turn on and my friend is half way up the country and is just after surgery. It's his 7th surgery on his arm. So I can't text him and see his he okay. :-(**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Wake up sleepy head," I whispered to Willow. I was really happy. We were video chatting Tori and Jade the night before. They said our parents have given up looking for us ages ago. So we decided to got back to Hollywood. But as far away from our parents house as possible.

So that means I can go back to my job. Emily happily welcomed me and now I was selling cupcakes and cookies and I was doing the cooking class. So now we have money.

I bent down and picked Willow up. She yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked her.

"Come on, I need to dress you," I told her. It was a really sunny day. Well it was May the next day. I dressed her in a pink and white stripy dress.

"You look adorable," I told her. She giggled cutely. I put her down on the ground and she began crawling. She looked so cute. I still couldn't believe that she could crawl.

"Come on let's wake up daddy," I told her. She crawled over to our bed and looked up at me. "What's the matter? Do you want me to lift you up?" I asked her. She lifted her arms up and I picked her up. I laid her down on Beck's chest before I laid down next to him.

"Go on wake him up," I told her. I think she can understand what I'm saying. She patted him on the cheek.

"Give him a kiss," I told her. Beck and I taught her how to kiss people. She is so cute when she does it.

She leaned over Beck face and kissed him on the cheek. He still didn't budge. Willow looked up at me. She was getting impatient.

"BECK!" I screamed. "THE RV IS ON FIRE," I screamed. Beck immediately sat up and grabbed Willow who was laughing her head off. He looked around the RV.

"Cat," he groaned. "There is no fire."

"I know!" I giggled. "I just wanted you too wake up." Willow randomly kissed him on the cheek.

"Well at lease you can't talk yet," he said to her.

"Get dressed," I told him.

"Not until I do this," he said tickling me. "Beck, stop it, please," I giggled. When he finally stopped he went to get dressed.

"Okay Willow we have a lot to do today," I told her. I picked her up and sat her on the counter and started getting out the ingredients to make cupcakes.

Willow whined.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She whined again. "Oh…I get it your hungry," I said. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll get you breakfast," I told her. She has a tiny tooth so she still can't eat properly. I peeled a banana and gave it to her. I made pancakes for Beck and I.

"Beck, breakfast is ready," I said.

"Great, I'm starving," he said digging into his pancakes. I sat Willow down on the table and then sat down next to Beck.

"We have loads to do today," I started. "I must make loads of cakes and cookies, the RV really needs cleaning and we must go shopping," I said.

"Then," I told Willow, "We're going to the park to meet up with Tori and Jade, how does that sound, Willow?" I asked her.

"Yay!" a cute and unfamiliar voice said.

"Was that you?" Beck asked me.

"No," I said confused.

"Yay!" the voice said again. We both looked at Willow.

"Was that you talking?" I asked her.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"You can talk!" I exclaimed. I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her head.

"I'm so proud of you," I said and kissed her.

"Gimme her," Beck told me. I handed Willow to him. "You're such a big girl now," he told her. "But you'll always be my baby."Later that day we met up with Tori and Jade as planned.

"Hey," Tori said running over to us. "Wow! Willow's so big, can I hold her please?" she asked.

"Sure," I said handing Willow to Tori.

"Hello baby," she said. "Aunty Jade will be here soon," she told her. "I brought bread so we can feed the duckys.""Yay!" Willow cooed. Tori's face dropped.

"Holy chiz! Did Willow just talk?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yay!" Willow giggled. Just then Jade came over to us.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey," she said. She took Willow off of Tori. "How's my favourite baby?" she asked Willow.

"Yay!" Willow said."Yay? isn't that a bit random," Jade asked her. Willow just kissed her cheek.

We went over to feed the ducks. Willow was in Beck's arms.

"Willow, do you want some break to feed the duckys?" Tori asked her.

"Yay!" she replied.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Tori asked.

"Yay!" Willow said.

"I think I should," she said tearing up bread and giving it to Beck.

"Throw it like this Willow," Beck told her. He threw the bread into the pond.

"Your turn," he told her. He put some bread into her hand and guided her had so she could throw the bread. Beck didn't realise that she wouldn't automatically let go, but he eventually got her to do so.

"Good girl," he said kissing her head.

"Yay!" she said happily.

We decided to have go and get some ice cream and sit down for a while.

"Do you want a lick Willow?" I asked her once it wasn't too cold anyomre. She was sitting between me and Beck. She licked my ice cream and giggled.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Willow say ice cream," Beck told her. "Ice cream.""Ife ceem!" Willow attempted to say "ice cream.""Aw," I said.

"That was the cutest thing ever," Tori said.

"Ife ceem," Willow said and started to crawl away from us.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She crawled towards the duck pond.

"Okay, but let me come with you," I told her.

I walk beside her as she crawled over to the ducks. I sit down and Willow climbed onto my lap.

"I can't believe you can talk," I told her. "You're so grown up."

Willow was twirling my hair around her finger.

"I love you," I told her. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I can't believe how fast time went past.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Review please! <strong>

**P.S. An author on this site recently tried to take her life becuase of some of the reviews she got, so always be very careful with what you're saying.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Willow can walk!

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm all hyper since I just saw the season finale of House of Anubis! I couldn't watch it until now since I was practicing for the school talent show! My friends and I are dancing to Waterline! And when we're preforming we don't have to wear out uniforms! YAY! We're wereing neon tops, with back or white skinny jeans!**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Willow! Look at Mommy," I said to her. I was trying to feed her but she is more interested in the TV.

"Willow!" I said once again. This time she looked at me. "Open up," I told her. She opened her mouth and I fed her.

"Is that nice?" I asked her.

"Yay!" she said cutely. Then the timer on the oven went off. I lifted Willow off my lap and sat her down on the couch.

"Stay there, I'm just getting the cupcakes," I told her. I went over to the oven and opened it. I took the cupcakes and left them out to cool.

"Mama," I head Willow yell.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She whined. I ran over to her.

"What happened?" I asked her. She was on the floor.

"Did you fall?" I asked her. I bent down and picked her up. "My poor baby," I said kissing her walked out of then bathroom and crept up behind me. He put his arms around my waist. I jumped up. Beck chuckled.

"Beck!" I groaned. "You scared me," I told him.

"Dada!" Willow said reaching out her arms. Beck took her off me.

"How's my baby," he asked her. "Do I get a kiss?" He asked her. She leaned over and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're so cute," he told Willow. He bent down and sat Willow on the ground.

"Well do I get a kiss from my other baby," he asked me.

"Sure," I said just before our lips crashed.

We kissed for a while but we had to stop because Willow started talking to us.

"Mama! Dada!" Willow said. We stopped kissing and looked at her. She was standing up!

"Willow, you're standing up," I exclaimed. Beck ran over to the other side of the RV.

"Willow!" He said. Willow looked at her. "Willow, come over here, come over to daddy," Beck encouraged her.

Willow lifted her right leg in front of her left before falling down. She whined.

"Come on, get up again," Beck told her. She pushed her self onto her knees and somehow managed to stand up.

"Good girl," Beck said. "Now come here."She slowly put her right leg in front of her other and did it again and again. She was walking!Eventually, she made her way over to Beck.

"Good girl," Beck kissed her forehead. "Now go to mommy," he told her. He turned her around and she walked over to me.

"You're such a big girl," I told her. We passed her back and forth to each other. The three of us smiling the whole time.

"I'm so proud of you," I said picking her up and kissing her head.

A few hours later we decided to tell Tori and Jade that Willow could walk.

I texted them and told them to come over. They were there soon after I did.

"Hey," Jade said walking in without bothering to knock.

"Go over to Aunty Jade," I whispered to Willow who was currently sitting on Beck's lap. Beck lifted Willow off his lap and she walked over to Jade. Jade smiled. Like a really happy smile. Something she rarely does.

"You can walk!" she smiled. She picked Willow up and kissed her cheek. Willow did the same back to her.

"You're the cutest thing ever," Jade told her.

"Yay!" Willow said clapping her hands.

Just then Tori came bursting through the door and knocked Jade and Willow over.

"Uh-oh," Willow said from the ground. Beck, Jade and I laughed at her.

"Hi," she said picking Willow up.

"Hi Willow," Tori said to her.

"Can you say hi," Tori asked her. "Say hi.""Yay."

"No, say hi," Tori said getting impatient.

"Uh-oh."

"Hi, it's not rocket science," she told her.

"Mama!" she said stretching out her hands in my direction. She was clearly uninterested.

"If you say hi I'll give you some ice cream," she told her. Whenever one of us had ice cream, Willow always ended up having some of it!

"Ife Ceem," Willow giggled. Tori groaned and sat Willow down on the floor, where Jade was currently sitting.

Jade stood up.

"Hi!" Willow said waving at Jade.

"I wonder who she likes better?" Jade said sarcastically. Tori glared at her.

"Nobody can do it better than me," Jade told Tori. Then she glared at her. For like, a long time.

"Okay you can stop now," Tori said. She was obviously intimidated by her.

"Jade I'm serious stop," she said nervously. Willow giggled from the floor and Jade stopped glaring at Tori. Tori let out a sigh of relief. Willow giggled again.

"What's so funny," Jade asked her. "Am I being silly?""Ife ceem," she said.

"Can we go get ice cream," Jade asked me.

"Sure, let me change Willow's clothes first," I told her. "Willow! Come here." Willow got up off the ground and walked towards me.

"Holy chiz," Tori said. "Willow can walk!"

"Really?" I asked her.

"I never knew," Beck said.

"No chiz," Jade said Willow giggled.

"Chiz," Willow said. She giggled again.

"Oh come on," Tori said. "I said chiz too."

"Nobody cares!" Jade told her. Tori sighed as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! There was more of the Willow hating Tori, which most of you liked! Review please!<strong>


	20. Wow!

**Thanks for reviewing.**** Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have loads of reasons but I'm too lazy to list them all. Seriously it's 3 here and I'm still in bed!  
><strong>

**P.S. The other day was my last day of school and I was supposed to go out with my class, but the place we were supposed to be going, got flooded, so 8 of us went to my friends house instead. And there I "fell" off a 7ft ladder! I was okay I was able to stand up, but then I fainted when I was my wrist. My hand was bent backwards. And the worst thing was my friends parents weren't home.  
><strong>

**Okay so my wrist is broken, but the good news is I can write as long as I want, so vote for which story you want to see next on the poll on my page. That story will be out after this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Good morning sleepy head," I said lifting Willow out of her cot, which she was getting to big for.

"Mama!" she said sleepily. I put a pink sundress on her.

"Where going to the beach today," I told her.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"And we're going to meet up with Tori and Jade," I said covering her with sunscreen because it was roasting out side.

"Yay!" she repeated.

"And at night time we will see fireworks because it's the 4th of July," I told her. "That's independence day," I told her as I put on her sandals and a sun hat.

I gave her breakfast (Beck and I had already eaten) and we arrived at the beach. I popped sun glasses on Willow head, picked her up and we walked out the door.

As we walked along the beach we spotted Tori and Jade waiting for us.

"Jade!" Willow exclaimed. It sounded more like "dade" but we all knew what she meant.

"Hi Willow," Jade said hugging Willow who was giggling.

We put our towels on the ground and sat down. A few minutes later we decided to go down to the sea.

I grabbed Willow's hand after taking off her shoes, hat and glasses and followed Beck, Jade and Tori. Willow giggled once we reached the sea.

"Do you like it?" I asked. She giggled. We walked further down and I picked Willow up so her dress wouldn't get wet.

All of a sudden, Beck splashed me and I was covered in water. I splashed him back and soon we were all splashing each other.

By the time we stopped we were all drenched from head to toe in water -including Willow!

We walked back to the shore, and I changed Willow into shorts and a t-shirt. We took off out clothes as our bathing suits were underneath them.

We had a great day splashing each other, laying in the sun and eating ice cream. When it was around 5 we decided to leave and get ready to the 4th of July festival.

We went to Beck's RV and got changed. I put a denim dress with a pink top inside it on Willow. She looked really cute.

It was half past six by the time we got to the festival as we stopped for pizza on the way.

Jade and Tori took Willow to get another ice cream, while Beck and I decided to go on some of the rides.

We were on some spinning ride when I told Beck something. Something that changed our lives.

"I think we should tell them," I shouted over the loud music.

"Tell who what?" he replied.

"Tell our friends and parents, about Willow!" I told him. His jaw dropped, but them quickly turned into a smile.

"We should tell them on her birthday," Beck suggested. "Invite them to her party."

"That's one of the best ideas I ever heard," I giggled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Willow said looking up at the fireworks in the sky. She was sitting on the ground between Beck and I, who had our arms around each other. We looked at each other and smiled. We couldn't wait for everyone to meet her!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. Do you think it was a good idea to tell them at Willow's party! Review please! Remember to vote on my poll!<strong>


	21. Happy Birthday Willow!

**Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed! I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"Momma!" giggled. "Momma!" I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Hiya!" I said. Willow was lying down next to me.

"How did you get there?" I asked her. She gigged as a reply. Just then Beck turned around.

"Happy Birthday Willow," he mumbled as Willow giggled.

"I forgot!" I exclaimed. "Happy Birthday Willow!" I said giving her a huge hug.

"I'll go make breakfast," I said handing Willow over to Beck, who she happily cuddled into.

When breakfast was ready I walked over to Beck and Willow who were snuggled up under the duvet. They looked so cute! I couldn't help taking a picture.

For breakfast I made Willow a cupcake, with pink butter icing! She loved it.

"Is it nice," I asked her. She responded with a simple "yum!"

We gave her birthday present then. It was something simple. A bubble machine!Tori and Jade blew bubbles for her once, now she loves them!

We had invited my and Beck's parents, my brother, André, Robbie, Sikowitz (we needed his help with something), Jade and Tori. Jade and Tori would make sure they would all come.

They were supposed to arrive at 12 p.m. It was now 11 p.m. so I decided to get ready.

Willow was wearing a white skirt and a pink top with an ice-cream on it! She looked adorable!

The night before we had the R.V. covered in balloons!

I was so excited to see everyone! I missed them so much.

Before everyone arrived a put Willow in here cot, which you can't see when you walk into the RV, because I wanted to explain to them why we had run away before they actually met Willow.

Just before 12 we heard a knock on the door.

"You answer it!" Beck and I said to each other at the same time!"No you answer it!" I told Beck.

"I think you should," he said.

"We'll both answer it," I said grabbing his hand and walking up and answering the door.

"Cat!" My mom said pulling me into a big hug.

* * *

><p>In ten minuets everyone had arrived.<p>

"Beck and I have something to tell you," I said.

"You bet you do," my ad said. "I haven't seen you for 18 months!"

"Well we um….runaway….because-" I tried to explain but I was interrupted.

"Jade!" Willow said running over to her. Well that wasn't supposed to happen!Willow hugged Jade and they sat down on her lap.

Beck and I smiled at everyone. "We have a daughter."Everyone, besides Beck, Jade, Tori, Willow and I, started starting shouting at us. Most of their faces were shocked but after a while they came over and hugged Beck and I.

When everyone had calmed down, they started fussing over Willow.

"What's here name?" Robbie asked.

"Willow!" Willow responded. Everyone aw-ed.

"She's so cute," André said and everyone agreed.

"How old is she?" Beck's dad asked.

"It's her first birthday today."

* * *

><p>An hour later we were all sitting around a table, eating cake, which Willow seemed to enjoy the most.<p>

"I've something to tell everyone," Jade said looking worried.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced smiling, after a few moments.

I smiled and hugged her. I was so happy for her!"Who's the dad?" André asked.

"Robbie.""WHAT?" I exclaimed. "I never knew you were dating!"

"I might of forgot to tell you!"

"Oh well," I sighed. "For how long have you been pregant?"

"Three months," she responded smiling.

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to ask, why am I here?" Asked a confused Sikowitz.<p>

"Oh we wanted to know if you could get us back into Hollywood Arts?"

"And a simple phone call or e-mail wouldn't of done?"

"Why didn't we think of that?" I asked Beck who was smiling.

"Well I can try and get you back into Hollywood Arts, on one condition," he told us.

There was a long silence.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"You will give me a years supply of coconuts," he said.

"Okay?" Cat said.

"Wait, since you going back to Hollywood Arts, does that mean your coming home?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, we're coming home," I smiled.

"I think Willow will love it," Beck said looking over at her. Her face was covered in cake.

"Would you like to move closer to everyone here?" I asked her.

"Yay!" She said and we all took it as a yes!

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Yesterday I decided that I'm going to do a sequel! It's going to be called Never Ending Troubles. So put me on author alert, and that should be out on Monday!<br>**


End file.
